Trails on Sand
by TakaPL
Summary: Under the leadership of Kovu, the Golden Lionesses return to their never-seen-home. But there, the young ruler has to face challenges he hadn’t expected. A new kingdom, new enemies… and the crisis of his relationship with Kiara.
1. Prologue

Trails on Sand

Trails on Sand

Prologue

Kiara's mind was burning. Young queen was trying to run and think in the same time, but it was hard, very hard. Lioness was exhausted, terrified and lost. Five months of living in the Golden Sands hadn't taught her even basics of local topography. She saw the walls of Rumble Gorge, she knew that behind its mouth there is just two kilometres of desert and then safe rock of Golden Cave, but traits of her route were unknown to her. She was speeding at random, only thanks to enormous luck not falling to one of numerous cracks in gorge's bottom. She was trying to chose the optimal way, to save every joule of energy, finding the shortest shortcut, but she just couldn't regain any orientation in that crazy run. She knew that she was much slower and less enduring than her chase. In the same time she was no match in combat. Her only chance was to reach the safe home or at least close enough to call for help. The rules of game were clear, as clear as that Kiara was losing fast.

She tripped when her front paw fell into small rock crack. Lioness even didn't felt that – just saw as her limb stuck in hole, then whole world turned upside-down. She made somersault and landed perfectly on her back. It would be funny, especially seen from aside, however Kiara felt no urge to laugh but to cry. The wave of pain from broken paw deluged her. No, it was not broken! Just a bit stretched… I must get up and run…

She opened her eyes to see perfectly blue sky above. Then she rolled on side, gently pulling her paw up. It hurt, but was still in one piece. There still was a chance. She stood up and carefully based on wounded limb. A pain returned and queen felt she had to make a break to overcome it. She looked around, but not to see for her pursuer. She needed just to calm her scared mind. She glimpsed on gorge around and just thought about its strange beauty.

The Golden Sands and its vicinity were so unlike to Pridelands. But were also charming as well. It was a harsh kind of beauty – made of sharp rock and monumental walls of stone. And – of course – endless plains of golden sand. But the silent majesty of ancient land appealed to Kiara's heart in different, however the same strong way than mild features of her home savannah. "I'm the queen of that kingdom." She thought, letting her first tears to flow. She was crying both because of burning pain in her paw and sudden understanding of her past errors. "And I don't know my land. I was responsible for that soil but I didn't care of knowing it and loving it as I should. And that doomed me now. If I only knew Rumble Gorge, I would have escaped…" But then she heard steps of running lion. The chase was near.

Kiara turned back to the deeper gorge. She was looking on north-west, just against the early afternoon sun. But in the deluge of golden rays, she felt where exactly were lioness chasing her. Fur of pursuer was sparkling with reflected light, however queen knew that in reality it was much darker, almost brown. When she got closer, Kiara was able to look on her persecutor once more. Young, well-built female of blue eyes and decisive stare seemed was coming slowly, carefully, ready to attack. "Does she really think I would defend myself?" sobbed queen in mind. "She is stronger, well trained and unhurt. There is no way I could stand against her." Pursuer had some wild and erratic beauty, so alike to landscape around. Her sharp muzzle-features and decisive moves were expressing clear intend to kill.

"Stand and fight!" shouted adversary. "I will kill you."

"I… I can't!" sobbed Kiara, raising her scratched paw. "I just can't."

"There is no room for weakens here, my lady." Said brown lioness. In her voice the irony was clearly heard. "Stand up and fight!"

"You are stronger. I can't win with you."

"So, you will let me just slaughter your?" asked attacked, slowly coming to paralysed with fear queen. "Is that what you were taught?"

"It hurts." Cried Kiara, still raising her wounded paw.

"I know." Nodded brown lioness and pounced on the queen.

She did her best to shun. What she managed was to jump few feet aside, so claws of attacker pierced the air not her throat. But she was pushed with mass of warrioress and fell to the ground. When she raised her head against rays of sun she sensed that enemy was just behind her, putting her paw on queen's neck.

"I'm sorry." Whispered brown lioness. "There is no room for weakness here."

Then Kiara felt cold touch of sharp claws on her throat.

_My name is Tetesi and I'm subject of king Kovu. Or I'm not? It's hard to say if I still could name myself that. If you hear my tale, you'll probably judge me that I don't deserve even to speak the name of my beloved king. But now I do, because there is no other way to tell you about tragedy in Golden Sands. I do not ask for sympathy nor forgiveness. You are not the ones whose forgiveness I would seek. And If Kovu knew about it all, he wouldn't have forgiven me. But I hope that tale will never reach his ears. I just want your understanding. There is a lot of evens in history of my pride, or our allies that seemed to be very misunderstood by further generations. Reign of king Ahadi, argument of Scar and Mufasa or war of Golden Pride and Pridelanders. Of course, also last years of old Golden Kingdom, under rule of king Arista. All those tales look as reports of crimes at the first glance, but after longer examination turn to be not a chronicle of evil and wickedness but a testimonies of weakness and dramas. Of situations without solution and choices that none of you would like to take. I hope that my story become one of them – you will understand that what I did I had to do. I can't tell it to Kovu – now it's much to late to confess it all. So you will be a substitute of my king's judgement. Hear it and decide: if I did wrong, or I did just what was necessary._

_And you won't know about that, Kovu. That's good, only in your ignorance, while you don't know how I hurt you, I could save what I have. So don't listen to me._

_My king._

_My love._


	2. I Return to the Future

I

I. Return to the Future

few months earlier

Golden Pride contained ten lioness plus royal couple. Spotty left Pridelands and went to the Green Valley where she was meant to became queen of that land, by side of king Jino. Yakta also was gone and – what was even more funny – also had gone to royal duties. With princess Kwili he decided to found a new kingdom in the Mighty Jungle. So the Golden Pride suddenly became probably the best connected pride in recent history – had on friendly thrones own former princess, former pridelioness and pridelion. Strange alliance among four lands was surely a cause of pride, but not necessary a cause of joy. Subjects of Kovu were weakened by those losses. It was especially hard before the task that pride had to do.

It was the day of departure. Although it was a middle of dry season, on that particular day sky was covered with dusty clouds, hiding dried soil from scorching heat. But Kovu knew that the weather is always fragile thing. Just day after… who knows, maybe just in few hours that pleasant morning would turn to hell. Golden King actually knew nothing real about the desert. And he had to cross it with whole his pride. The weight of responsibility was pressing his head like a heavy stone. Blackmaned wanted to stay, give up the idea of journey, but he couldn't. "I'll do it, mother!" whispered in mind. "But help me, I beg you, help me!"

His pride was ready, lying in shade of Border River's reeds. They were in random group, but king knew that if he give order, they would stand and form marching line in just several seconds. They knew the drill, taught by Zira. Mother had known that some day her son and her pride would need the knowledge required to return to Golden Sands. That why lionesses were training not only combat, sheath scouting and normal survival skills, but also ancient lore of the Golden Pride. It was deposit that Zira received from her father and gave it to her children and charges. Kovu never was too patient student on those lessons, because he was tired of trainings in general and he thought that was useless. He once hoped to be Pridelands king, like his spiritual father, Scar. But life made a surprise to all lions in that land and history put Kovu in charge of desert pride, heading its ancient keep. Lion hoped that his lionesses were better Zira's students than he was. It was dangerous assumption, but should work. As Yakta had taught him how to be king, his subjects had to teach him how to be Golden Lion.

"Watch your steps, sir!" hissed Sorphi to Simba. Hearing that Kovu shook his head to dispel troubling thoughts and looked again on scene in front of him. And once again he wondered, how the heck it came to that.

Golden Pride was resting, taking the last break before way on desert. Pridelandresses were standing near, looking on departing pride with curiosity and discrete dose relief. Both groups never merged in one community and if even any hostility between former Outlanders and hosts ceased, some mistrust remained. It wasn't really surprisingly after events of rainy season when War of Prides and Outlanders coup d'etat happened just in period of just two months. But some lionesses of Pridelands were looking on Golden Ones with tone of genuine compassion, probably being sure that journey to the Golden Sands was something like sophisticated form of mass-suicide. "Well, if I fail as a leader, it would be." Thought Kovu.

But then king looked on other actors of that scene. Nala and Simba were standing in half-dried bed of Border River, accompanied by Sorphi, who was carefully looking on ex-rulers steps. The sentence of exile that Vitani cast on father-in-law and mother-in-law was strictly observed, at least in letter. In fact Tanabi twisted queen's decision in extreme weird way – ex-royal couple were living in Green Den, that was specially recognised as not being part of kingdom (however there was no natural border between savannah and keep's area). Also Tanabi said that Border River is a border, not a Pridelands-teritory, so Nala and Simba were free to walk in bed of river without restrains. But just in case, he asked Sorphi to watch if his parents obeyed that order. It was extremely embarrassing for him to ask for that, but he also knew that it would be even more hard for Vitani to secure this. And keeping the given word was the sacred duty of ruler. This was one of the most important rules that Tanabi learned from father.

"I haven't moved an inch!" snorted Simba with irritation. "Have you seen that my paw…"

"Do you accuse him of violating the law?" asked Nala with freezing voice. Young pridelandress lowered her stare in shame.

"Sorry, sir!" yelled Sorphi. "I'm terribly…" If keeping the exile-sentence was hard to Vitani and Tanabi, executing that was a real hell for lioness. She was scolding her own former monarch, what seemed to her unthinkable. After Nala's words she felt like a criminal.

"Oh, never mind." interrupted Simba. Then he whispered to mate's ear. "Darling, don't be so hard on her… She's doing her job, that's all."

"I hope she soon be relieved from that duty." Murmured ex-queen.

Simba pretended he didn't hear, however he shivered inside. Nala was expecting that after departure of Golden Ones many things would go back to state from before Vitani's coronation. Ex-queen was still thinking in categories of winning and losing and was sure that her last defeat (deposing of Simba) would be soon undone with withdraw of enemies. Then the last Outlander (Vitani) would be neutralised and taken aside from rule. Of course her son Tanabi should be still a king, but she hoped he would find some new and more reasonable mate. That way what queen was thinking. She ignored some obvious facts like that her 'enemies' were then led by her daughter Kiara and Tanabi was far from full of bitterness views of his mother. And what was maybe most important even Simba wasn't avid to break the order that came to Pridelands. Ex-king already had reconciled to that some changes just can't be undone. And shouldn't be.

"Darling, just calm down." Whispered Simba. "Don't talk about it."

"I know, I just…" Then Nala noticed that Kiara was coming to them. "Oh, Kiara…" she sobbed. She wanted to rush in daughter direction, but froze when she raised her paw. After all she couldn't enter the beach, enter the Pridelands. Not yet.

"Mommy." Called gold furred and ran to mother. They hugged themselves and stayed in that way by over minute. Simba slowly came to them and licked daughter's forehead. Then new Golden Queen stepped back, returning on prideland-soil. "I will be missing you."

"I know, my dear, I know." Replied Nala with breaking voice.

"I'm sure that Tanabi has already offered you that." Said Simba with tensed voice. "But if you find your new land too hard… You can always return here… to us." In fact he was repeating his old pled: Don't go! Stay with us! Do not risk!

"I know, daddy." Said Kiara. "I'll will visit you as soon as we establish our keep. I will be fine, I'm sure that…" her voice broke and she started to sob. Her parents again hugged their daughter, craning carefully not to cross border of beach.

"Oh, damn!" murmured Vitani to Kovu. "Should we do similar scenes?" they were standing on hill over Border River's bank and looking on farewell of Kiara.

"Just believe me that fact I'm not crying doesn't mean it's easy for me to leave." Replied Kovu.

"I know, I know… just… Oh, never mind. I shouldn't worry you."

"What?" asked surprised blackmaned.

"You know…" replied Vitani, looking on Tanabi who was saying goodbye to Golden Ones. It was a real phenomenon, but one-eyed king of Pridelands had earned a real likeness among former Outlandresses. It was obvious that lionesses would miss Vitani (what they showed night earlier on official farewell of their pridesister), but warm feeling about Tanabi wasn't so obvious. However Pridelands king was high-esteemed among departing pride. It was because of gratefulness for what he did about Zira's and Scar's memory? Partially yes, but it surely wasn't all. With bolt of absurd humour Vitani thought that Golden Ones should leave Pridelands before they make her jealous.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking." Said Kovu hastening his sister.

"Since day when Tanabi lost his eye… He somehow sees more. I know it sounds stupid, but he has dreams about future, a strong hunches… It happened that some of them came true."

"He dreamed we all died on the desert?" asked Kovu, trying to turn it into joke.

"No, but he sensed some problem around you and – especially – Kiara."

"What's that?" asked a bit uneasy Golden King.

"He didn't tell. He doesn't know or don't want to say it. But I think it's not any particular danger. Just… general problem."

"You don't have to be a prophet to foresee that Kiara would never be real Golden One." Said Kovu with shocking honesty. "As well as her fur fits to desert, her mind does not. She… isn't as tough as we are, Vitani. But I love her as she is."

"I know that. Just keep your eye on her." Said queen. "But you have to try teach her how to be the Golden One. And that would be a real hard task."

"Damn it!" hissed Kovu. "It's not good I won't have you nor Yakta by side. Without you two I'm helpless as a cub."

"So first of all, your girls should teach you how to be Golden One." Noticed Vitani. "Just try to do your lessons, right?"

"I have no other choice." Said Kovu.

They finally gathered on Border River's beach (all, except of Nala and Simba, who were technically standing in river's bed). It was time to go. Kiara was quickly saying goodbye with Pridelandresses (or better to say: sobbing goodbye), while Golden Ones were forming a marching line. Timon and Pumbaa were standing with ex-royal couple looking with sad stares on departing Golden Queen. Finally even she got her position in rank, just after Kovu. She for the last time turned back to Prideland to catch the glimpse of Tanabi face. One-eyed saw an expression of fear on his sister's face. He just whispered, hoping she would read from his lips.

"Go ahead! You will do it, I believe in you!" Then whole columns started on north-west, accompanied by roars of Pridelanders. All who stayed were looking for long minutes in formation disappearing behind one of dunes.

"So, they are gone." Said finally Tanabi. Vitani came to him and cuddled to his side.

"Finally." She said. "Let's thank Stars they found their own way."

"I know that it was how it should to be." Said king, carefully touching mate's belly. Her pregnancy still wasn't visible, however shaman assured royal couple that they were already parents. Funny, when Tanabi's paw stroked Vitani's fur, they both thought the same thought: "If boy: we'll name him Dahabu. If girl: Amali". But then king continued. "But that dream is still haunting me." He looked on mate. "You said about it Kovu, didn't you?"

"I did." Replied lioness. "But I still think it just a dream. If you really were scared about it, you would warn your sister."

"It's not so easy." Said king carefully. "Sometimes the knowledge of coming danger is making it even more serious. I decided that she must face it alone. But I'm scared anyway."

"Pridelanders!" murmured queen, faking distain. "Just shivering over own shadow. She is the Golden One now and she just can't fear." Then she once again looked on horizon over the desert and whispered. "Girls, I will miss you."

Meanwhile column of Golden Ones came deep in desert, where no sign of green savannah was seen. Kiara was going just after Kovu, feeling end of his tail in her mouth. It wasn't really necessary in normal march, but king decided to train his lionesses in oldest way of his pride to keep the formation in storm. If sand blizzard had broken out, physical contact between members of expedition was vital to survival. Who was lost on desert was most likely dead. So Kiara was keeping Kovu's tail, gently grabbing him by teethes. Her tail was secured by Tetesi's mouth. Then was going Tetesi's mother – Dotty, farther sisters: Ukungu and Kauta. Queen didn't remember who was in centre and on back.

Just a for someone's wish, a gentle wind started, turning first part of journey into desert drill. Blows of hot air started to cause small clouds of dust. For real Golden Lioness it should be just funny view, however journeying pride was terrified at first.

"Come on!" called Kovu from lead. "A little breeze didn't hurt anyone!" In fact he was scared as well, but his assurance worked – lionesses silenced their uneasy murmurs and just were marching, still keeping progresses tails in jaws. Only Kovu was still afraid, because there was no one to comfort him.

"That should be, my nephew." Whispered unseen ghost of sandymaned lion. "I summoned that wind just to try your will. You have to stand this, it's only beginning. From now on you must act like desert lion." Sparthi marched next to column, looking with curiosity on his successor. "I wish to tell you I and your mother are close. But we can't interfere. You must do it at your own."

Wind grew a bit, making any talk in rank very hard. Because of tails in mouths no one talked anyway, but thanks to howls of sand-blows somehow appeased Kovu. He didn't need to tall to his lionesses, didn't have to soothe their fears.

Kiara was barely repressing herself from chewing her mate's tail. She didn't know that was actual problem for many generations of desert lions – when one is marching on desert without vision or firmness where one is going – it is natural nervous tick to chew what one has in mouth. So when Pridelander was saying: "bite my tail!" it meant: "leave me alone" or "no way!". But when Golden One said that, it was like he or she was saying: "Trust me! I won't let you down and get out from this storm".

So unaware of that all Kiara was walking and silently crying. She had been going just for few hours but she was thinking she was dying. Her paws seemed kicking with constant pain and throat burning with fire. Queen felt she was at the edge of her endurance. She tried to convince herself that it can't be, it was just a start, a tiny fraction of whole way. But when she understood she had maybe thirty times more to go, she almost tripped. Almost. Kovu didn't notice, but Tetesi did.

"My queen!" said lioness. She probably shouted that, but to goldenfurred it came as a quiet whisper. "It's no time… We will stop, when we could. Be strong… You have to find the strength inside."

"I can't!" sobbed queen. "My paws are burning."

"Mine too." Replied Tetesi. Kiara wasn't sure if lioness behind her had heard her answer, or just guessed her complains. "But I'm going."

"You are stronger, you are a desert lioness."

"Since you became Kovu's mate, you are desert one much more than I." Said brownfurred. Because of wind Kiara didn't hear that in her voice sounded some sudden and aggressive tone. "Do it for him, do it for your king. Be strong."

"But I just can't." called queen. Because they were marching against the wind, she was sure that Kovu couldn't hear her words. "Tetesi?" Asked Kiara, when lioness was silent for a longer while. "Help me, please!"

She didn't see the face of brownfurred. If she did, she might have wondered about it – lioness seemed to fight something inside, narrowing her eyes and tensing her lips. Finally she replied with a bit hollow voice.

"Right. Tell him I got a scratch and I ask for a stop."

Queen sighed with yelp of joy and bit Kovu's tail. She didn't see how Tetesi quickly raised her left paw and scratch the left one. Tough Outlandress didn't show any pain on her face.

_And it was like that during all the journey. You probably can't imagine what I was through. I was nursing the big kid, almost four-year kitty, that Kiara actually was. She wasn't prepared for desert life at all. I had to convince Kovu to change our plan of march to adjust to queen's abilities. I had to share my water with her, because portions of cactus-pulp we were eating as water-supply were too small for her. I had to massage her swollen paws and stretched muscles. And doing it all in so discrete way, that Kovu couldn't see. Later I learned that he knew from the start. So after all I didn't lose anything on that. But that afternoon, when I was asking for stop, for Kiara but on behalf of myself, I was thinking that I'm making an idiot and weakling from myself, just to cover Kiara's inabilities._

_You could ask why I did it? Honestly I don't know. Maybe I was trying already to gain some power over her? Get close, observe and look for opportunity to act in my quest. But I doubt – even if I did it completely subconsciously. It might sounds funny, but I rather think I did it because of duty. After all Kiara was my queen. I am just a subject, I have no right to judge on my rulers. That is my part to serve them and their to guide me. Whatever Kiara was doing her queen's duties I wanted to do my job well._

_But maybe it was the third reason. I love now and I loved Kovu then with so firm and fierce feeling that any way to support him, serve and protect I took as my sacred duty. And if Kovu's shine was reflecting in his mate, I was bound to watch over her, whatever was the cost. Then I was still able to restrain my will and even fool myself about my real wants. But maybe it failed even on that evening when we were resting after my "accident"._

_Let's go back to that time. Kovu instantly stopped the column and ran to me with fast beating heart (his fear and concern was clear). When he noticed my wound – small, however making a possibility of infection – he called to pride about need of stopover. Then he – although I protested – just ordered to put me on his back and carried me to nearest oasis. We sidetracked from route to get there and we probably lost totally about eight hours of march, including the break and way astray. But he didn't say a word about it._

_When we got to that cluster (I called it 'oasis' giving it much more credit that it deserved) he put me on bushes bedding and carefully examined my paw. "We are camping here tonight." Said, however it was about hour before the dusk. "Just lay yourself to sleep." Then he took my paw, looked it with concerned stare and sighed. That sigh was the drop that broke the dame. Since that moment I confessed inside that I loved him and I want him to be with me, whatever it would took. It wasn't (yet) direct idea to get rid Kiara off (all right, I don't want to sound like a hypocrite. To kill.), but if one step was made, another seemed to be unavoidable._

_Then he cleaned my wound. Just bended down and started to lick my pawpad. I know, it could be just an ordinary concern of ruler about his subject. Perhaps it was, but I read it as a chance, a spark of hope._

"_Does it hurt?" asked finally, when finished._

"_After such a treatment it just can't." I replied with smile. Then I felt genuine regret for all that mess. "Sir, I'm so sorry for that. We lost so much time… I promise it won't happen aga…"_

"_Hush." He interrupted me. "It definitely isn't your fault." Then he lowered his muzzle to my ear and whispered. "You are doing great, Tetesi. Keep it going. With you help we'll do it!"_

_Pain in my paw in one second turned to be delighting caress. Even when he stood up and went aside to sleep by Kiara, I was holding my paw as a stigma of hope of glorious future. I dreamed a great dreams that night. Some of them came true today, however definitely not in the way I planned._

_But it doesn't matter. Let me say few more words about way to the Golden Sands. It took us nine more days. We got lost two times and I must boast of simple fact that one time it was me who corrected the navigation error. My nursing over Kiara grew even more irritating. I discovered that she was eating also Kovu's meat and fruits and apart of my asks for stopovers, she asked king many time on her behalf. But what was most intriguing – maybe because of that, I – year younger – felt myself as someone like older queen's sister. Those ten days on desert forced me to treat helping her as my duty. It was always my duty, but became even more serious after that. And when we got to the Golden Sands… oh, how odd it looks from perspective of those few months!_


	3. II Where We Belong

II

II. Where We Belong

Kovu knew that it was a miracle. No one died during their desert trek, however pride was not too far from doom. They sidetracked, hardly found any oasis, and drinking almost solely cactus juice. What king remembered from mother's lessons, those plans were highly toxic and drinking their water should had been the last resort. They were living on that for ten days.

Kovu discovered also that he still couldn't think as a desert journeyman. His lionesses, not him, were forcing him to commend huntings and eating in spite of rebelling stomachs. He knew the theory, but he couldn't apply it. Only thing he had done properly was marching itself. As a child of Outlands he had endurance required in such a efforts, walking for hours without drinking and sleeping exposed to sunrays. But anyway he was looking with admire on his lionesses – weaker and lighter-built females managed to keep his tempo and almost didn't complain. Of course that was not about Kiara.

Daughter of mild Pridelands had enough after few hours. Kovu quickly learned that she was going only thanks to constant help of Tetesi. When brownfurred was asking for a stop, king knew that Kiara was tired. When Kiara was not asking him for additional portion of cactus pulp, he knew she fixed some from Tetesi. King was extremely grateful to his young subject, however felt that it shouldn't had been like that.

On the last stop before Golden Sands (Zira's lessons about keep's location they all – except of Kiara – knew perfectly) pride was resting in shade of acacias cluster. To their surprise they found even small source there (it was called "Dry Oasis" by Golden custom). So lions had a real water-feast (Kovu allowed to drink at will, what caused several heavy colic almost instantly) and then they laid to rest, at least in safe place.

"Sir?" said Dotty, coming to king. Elder lioness was the one of oldest in pride, one who remembered Zira well. She was born already on Pridelands after leaving Golden Sands, however her wisdom about traditional desert lore was unquestioned. "Should we scout the kingdom before we enter it?"

Kovu raised his head with a bit surprised stare. Whole pride was lying in small pan, covered with several acacias. Lionesses laid at random, happy to have any resting place shielded from both sun and wind. King and queen took a place in centre, just next to water eye. There was impossible to give royal couple any privacy on area of thirty square-metres, however pride instinctively left rulers much more space than they needed. If Dotty came to king, leaving her place it meant she wanted to say something important.

"Are you sure it's necessary?" asked Kovu.

"I hope not, but I don't want to risk." Dotty was speaking quietly, clearly intending not be heard by others. She thought that ruler was making mistake, however she didn't want pride to notice this. "There is some possibility that our keep… isn't unoccupied."

"Damn! I'm tired as hell." Confessed Kovu. "I would…"

"Sir, I meant, we would go." Interrupted him Dotty. King looked on pride with doubtful stare. Kiara was sleeping, in the same time quietly sighing from pain through her slumber. Most of lionesses were still awake, but exhausted as ruler himself, or worse. Blackmaned had no idea if anyone from his group could make another few kilometres to scout the Golden Massif.

"You don't look you are in condition for night games." Noticed, looking on sleepy muzzle of lioness.

"Tetesi will go…" Hearing that, brownfurred instantly stood up and came to mother. "And…" Dotty tried to pick some quite fresh pridesister, but failed. They all were heavily weary.

"Right, I will go." Decided king. "Tetesi, are you for a little walk?" asked, trying to sound tough and airily.

"With pleasure, sir." Replied lioness. What seemed really strange, Tetesi actually looked as tough and ready to any quest.

"Right, we will manage to do it." Said king. "Dotty, if I may ask you, take a command and just in case keep guards until we are back." Old lioness nodded. "So we will be soon." Added king and turned to Tetesi."

"Ready?"

"Let's go, sir!"

_Love is rarely rational and mine wasn't too logical too. When I heard that I could help my ruler, all pains in paws disappeared, stretched muscles appeased and sunstroke dizziness ceased. I felt like a tiny cub, happy and ready to conquer the world. Simply because when we were setting off on that reconnaissance I was the most happy lioness in the world. But then came fear. What then? What to say, how act? How to scout not the area but Kovu's emotions? I knew I was stepping on a quicksand. Fortunately he started the chat first._

"_Thank you." He said, when we exited pan and entered desert. We were going straight due north, rather not caring about being sheath. To Golden Massif there was few kilometres. In rays of full moon we saw it clearly._

"_It's nothing sir." I replied. "I'm really all right, comparing to girls."_

"_No, I mean all that stuff. You care over Kiara." He said with serious voice._

"_That is natural, sir." I murmured, a bit disappointed that we were talking about queen. At last I had him just for me and he started to speak about his mate._

"_Anyway, I'm really grateful for your assistance, Tetesi. We really need a lessons now, Kiara and I."_

"_We're all doing our best, sir, and…"_

"_Sir?" smiled Kovu. We didn't stopped, just marching in moonlit-enlightened sand to distant shape of rock. Night was calm and silent, so I heard every his word clearly. "I think you could still call me 'Kovu', when we aren't in pride. You know, old good times." He sighed and smiled into night. "I miss those days. Do you remember? 'Kovu, this is my mouse!'"_

_Well, when we were living on Outlands, relations between pride were far from kingdom standards. Of course I was calling with name Kovu, Nuka and of course Vitani. Sometimes even I addressed queen just 'Zira'. As one of younger cubs – I was born year after exile – I spent most of time with royal siblings. I joined to pride duties just few months before Battle of Reunion. Just few weeks before Hawaa's death. I was the youngest fighter in your war with Pridelanders. Before it I was a cub, than I had just half a year to grow up._

"_But then you weren't king." I noticed. "Now you are."_

"_Unfortunately." Whispered Kovu. Then he stopped and turned to me. "Tetesi… sometimes I wish that all never happened. That we are still on Outlands. Hungry, thirsty and tired with fighting… But on our own in perfectly sure and clear world. I guess, I miss my cubhood." He paused for few seconds and said with a bit tensed voice. "Help me."_

"_Help?"_

"_Yes." He nodded. "I need… at least sometimes… to feel like in old times. Not a king, but as just Kovu. You know… from those times only you have left me… Vitani is not here, Nuka and Hawaa are dead. Only you remain… Pridelands Queen." He finished and felt something like a kick in my belly. I mean, something very sudden, but it had nothing to do with pain._

_Few words of explanation. As I said: most of my cubhood I spent with royal siblings. I was too young to participate in trainings, so I was just sparring with Hawaa and Spotty, but when they went to pride duties I had no actual things to do. So I was hanging with Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, hunting and searching for waterholes (believe me – on Outlands there is no time for idling, doesn't matter what!). In time – what wasn't exactly surprise for us – Nuka and Hawaa became a pair, Kovu, driven by some kind of cubbyish envy started to pretend that I was his girlfriend. Of course we were both much too young for that, but he kept me promising that I - when he became a king - not Hawaa, became a queen. Just childish plays, because even rather nervous and very touchy Nuka didn't take it seriously and liked me all the time. But the result was that I (maybe also Spotty, but not in the same degree) was the closest pridememeber to the prince. If king was looking for a friend from old, good times, I was definitely the best one. However I hoped not only for that._

"_Sure, my king." I replied, faking cubbish voice, just like in times when we were young. "I miss those times too." I added normally. "I often recall…" Then I felt something strange and menacing in the silent night. "Kovu…" I whispered. „There is something on massif!"_

_Somehow the old, good times returned in one second. We started to sneak, looking for shades and covers, just like during reconnaissances on Prideland. We took this change quickly and easily, as well trained fighters. We knew the drill and Kovu let me go first, as always. King was always poor scout due to his mass and heavy constitution. I guess no male could be good scout. If it happened someone gifted with stealth skills, he was usually less efficient in combat, like Nuka was. However Kovu did his best to stay covered, just let me do the main part, of choosing the safest route._

_We quickly get to the wall of massif. I was looking for the very first time on that monumental rock, but I somehow felt that was my place all the time. I was born on Outlands, few months I was living in Pridelands, however my home was always there. I shivered, touching still warm thanks to daily sun surface of massif. When I saw joining me, we start to carefully walk to the cave entrance._

_Before we got there I noticed some signs of animalish presence. Some predators, presumably lions were occupying our keep. I estimated population on from four to six, according on leftovers and some trails. At least three different male's pawprints – it looked really grim. I gave old war signals with my tail, Kovu understood them instantly._

_I knew what it was to be done, however I waited until king confirmed that order. We sneaked into Golden Cave, sensing presence of some creatures inside. When my eyes accustomed to almost complete darkness there I saw two lions, sleeping in main chamber. A bit further was lying lioness with two cubs. I was looking for third male, whose tracks I noticed, but I failed to find him._

_Then I noticed as Kovu looked on me with silent question on his face. Right, it was a bit complicated situation: what to do next? We should just wake residents up, tell them that we were rightful owners of cave and wait for them to move out. But that plan assumed that we are dealing with honourable and peaceful ones. No one could guarantee us that residents won't just attack us. On the other paw we could easily kill sleeping lions, what was solution far too brutal to be considered. They hadn't done any harm to us. And – what told my martial instinct – there could be more residents here and if we were outnumbered the slaughter wasn't the best negotiations tactic. But then our problem solved itself – lioness opened her eyes and looked on us with surprise._

"_Angaa?" asked with sleepy voice. "Who is with you?"_

"_No, ma'am." Said Kovu. He instantly switched himself from being scout to being king. His voice was firm and forceful. "We are original owners of this land. The Golden Pride."_

"_Have you eaten those mushrooms… Hey! You are not Angaa!" Shouted lioness. Her fur was light, almost white, however in darkness of cave it wasn't clear. She instantly stood up, aptly putting sleeping cub on the ground. Two males in chamber opened their eyes._

"_Easy!" growled Kovu, sounding really powerfully and wilfully. "Stay calm, so no one gets hurt."_

"_Who wants to get hurt?" asked one of lions, strong and tall brownmaned._

"_Trespassers!" shouted female and all trio was on their paws._

_Fighting the enemy that we even don't know his number isn't a bravery – its stupidity. Kovu and I quickly ran to wall of cave. We touched each others side trying to cover ourselves, then we started to march in exit direction._

"_What the hell!?" called smaller, sandymaned lion, jumping with unbelievable speed on us._

_I just intercept him. He was still heavier and presumably stronger than I, but I managed to his flying attacker and put him on the ground. He fell hard, but attacked instantly, slashing my front-paws with own claws. Battle had been fighting in almost complete darkness, to the luck was maybe even more important than skills. Sandymaned had a luck, because he hit my forearm, painfully slashing fur and muscles. But I pressed him down, giving Kovu time to act. King turned to attacker and with single blow knocked him out. Then he had to return to previous position, because the second male was pouncing._

"_Stop it!" screamed lioness, but no one heard her._

_Kovu bounced from ground, stood on rear paws and with front ones intercept attacker. But he was a bit too slow, because mass of lion just overturned him before he get some solid basis. They both fell down on rock, rolling aside from wall and away from exit. I jumped in that direction – but just on three paws, due to my wound. When I got there, king was already in trouble. Brownmaned was on top and all paws of fighters were blocking each other. Rouge slowly was gaining higher ground, decisively pressing down paws of Kovu and waiting to close enough to bite. I couldn't wait for that._

_I extended claws of my healthy paw, based with wounded one on enemy's back and slashed through his side. He roared with pain, instinctively letting king go and turning to me. Kovu didn't waste his time and after he prevailed confusion, he just bit right paw of enemy, making him trip down. Then they both started to wrestle, but unhurt king was clearly in offensive._

_Shocked with pain I wanted to laid down. But then I noticed a shadow behind me. It was sandymaned lion, then pouncing to help his companion. Without thinking I leaned on wounded paw (Stars! Even today I remember that pain!) and hit his side, while he was passing my by. I was extremely lucky – I hit even not his side, but a throat itself. I was overthrew with impact but falling on the ground I felt hot moisture of blood on my left paw. Sandymaned even didn't scream – just hit in fighting lions, rolled few metres farther to wall and shocked lioness but when he tried to stand up, torrent of blood spurted out of his neck. He instantly lost his consciousness and soon after also life._

"_No!" screamed lightfurred lioness, crouching down to dying male._

_I was trying to crawl closer to Kovu, but it wasn't necessary. King already grabbed enemy hard and pressed his head against the floor._

"_Surrender!" called king and fallen lion got loose his stretched muscles. The fight was over._

"_Ghibu." Whispered lioness, looking on lifeless rouge. In her voice there was even more of surprise than sorrow. Probably she was in shock._

"_Calm down!" gasped Kovu, panting heavily. "I don't want to hurt you. Will you be cool?" asked lion below him." Brownmaned nodded his mead. I was looking on that scene like from behind the veil. Bloodlet was dimming my senses. "Ok, I will let you go than call for my pride." He released enemy and I closed my eyes. I felt very tired. "All right." I heard Kovu's voice. "I'm the Golden King and this land is my. I'm sorry we started fight, but you attacked the rightful heir of that kingdom. Right Tetesi? Tetesi? TET…"_

_Then I drifted away._

Pride get there instantly. Even Kiara, hearing painful roar of her mate, found enough strength to run on sand. Before moon reached it's zenith, nine lionesses were in entrance to the Golden Cave.

"Quick, help her!" called Kovu. King was lying next to knocked out Tetesi. He was clenching with his jaws the open wound of lioness. Injure was bad, very bad. Artery had to be damaged because forearm was bleeding hard. Kovu was doing his best, but red pool on rock was slowly growing.

"Let me try!" hissed some unexpected voice. "Get me clossssser!"

King noticed that on Dotty's neck was golden ball python, looking carefully on wounded lioness. He quickly slid down to unconsciousness Tetesi and – to maze of gathered lions – rolled around wounded paw.

"She's down anyway." Said lightfurred lioness from cave. "It's pointless."

King let loose Tetesi's paw and stepped aside. Kiara hugged him with sigh of relief. Meanwhile snake clenched elbow of Tetesi and bloodlet – that had burst stronger after Kovu released it – stopped almost instantly.

"They call it 'tourniquet'." Explained python. "It doessssn't have to be alive, but ssssshould hold tight."

Kovu was shocked and confused, also very curious who was that snake. His lionesses were confused as well, looking on pair of unknown lions – lightfurred female and brownmaned male, who was sitting next to lifeless body of sandymaned lion. But there was no time for answers.

"Will she live?" asked Kovu with fevered voice.

"I'm doing my besssssst." Replied reptile. "Meanwhile, let sssssolve the other problemsss, my king."

"King?" asked Kovu.

"You are the desssscendant of Golden Line, aren't you?" asked snake. "Son of Sparthi."

"His nephew." Corrected blackmaned. "My name is Kovu and I'm son of Zira." He stopped on that, because he hated to say more. He should say: 'and Scar', but somehow he knew that it wasn't right to his real father, Amini. That why he just recall former Golden Queen. "And you are…"

"Kauli. Your chamberlain." said reptile. Kovu was so confused that ask for no more explanations.

"How is she?" asked Dotty, carefully coming to daughter.

"Easssy, miss. You can't help her. It'sssss her fight. Till dawn it will be sssetled."

"Sir, what with them?" asked Danthi, pointing on pair of local lions.

"Do you want to kill us too?" asked light furred, but brownmaned just gasped to hush her.

"They will be cool." Said Kovu and turned to light furred. "Go to your cubs, hush then and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will explain everything."

"May I take Ghibu's body?" asked brownfurred with grave voice.

"Danti, Ostasi – help him." Ordered Kovu, but it sounded like 'Keep an eye on him'. "Rest of you: try to sleep."

Golden Lionesses uncertain laid down in cave. When brownmaned, Danti and Ostasi got back, cave became perfectly silent. Only Kiara asked her mate.

"Darling, what happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Said king, coming closer to unconsciousness Tetesi. "I will tell you what I know, but tomorrow, ok?" Then he looked on Kauli. "How is she?"

"I feel in her sssstrong will to live." Replied reptile. "Trusssst in Stars, my king."

_I awoke on evening day after, so events of that night and morning I know from second paw. But as far as I know, when I lost consciousness, lions in cave surrendered. King learned that they had been living there since few years with lion called Ghibu (that one I killed) and two other rouges who sometimes visit Golden Cave. It was strange coalition of one female and four males, however their two other companions: Angaa and Chungu. Were not there at that moment._

_Lipizi (light furred lioness) and Jamaa (brownfurred lion) were shocked by accident and death of Ghibu. However they admit that Kovu was attacked and I acted defending him. Pair from Golden Cave was both confused, sad and angry on us. However the strength of pride stopped them from showing that. Well, it's hard to be surprised: we (hm… I!) killed their friend and finished their lazy days in the Golden Cave._

Kovu was very discontent too – he didn't want that rouge dead. If not that accident he would have gotten some deal with that strange group calling themselves 'Sandy Coalition'. But what happened had happened and while I was struggling with death, my king was facing the first real problem in his reign. And it is even most amazing that he anyway was still so concerning about me.

"_She's waking!" called Kovu. That was the very first sound I received after my blackout. "Tetesi, do you hear me?"_

"_Eassssy, my lord." Stopped him Kauli. Then I have no idea who was that strange python there, however I was too weak to be surprised._

"_Tetesi… you are alive." Sighed king with genuine relief. I felt his tongue on my forehead and I almost jumped up with delight. Fortunately I wasn't able to. "I'm so sorry, that it happened this way. We will take care of you, I promise. Just rest now." I opened my eyes to see concerned face of Kovu just in front of me. "You… saved my life." He added with tensed voice. "I will never forget that."_

"_Are… you all right, sir?" I asked, just to be sure._

"_Yes, thanks to you." He replied._

"_That's good, very good." I replied and drifted away once again._


	4. III New Order

III

III. New Order

Firsts days in Golden Cave were hard and strange for the pride. Only nine lionesses were ready to hunt, because queen was still recovering after journey and Tetesi's wounds were really serious. Additionally king just couldn't think about helping his hunting team – he had to watch over mate and wounded subject, and – what was important in the same degree – to keep an eye on locals.

So called Sandy Coalition was very strange group. It's safer to say group not pride nor coalition, because it was working unlike to any lion community that Kovu and Golden Ones had heard before. Four males: Angaa, Chungu, Ghibu and Jamaa and one female called Lipizi were living on Golden Massif in very loose cooperation, sharing not much more than common shelter. However not only shelter.

"Who's father?" asked Kovu, looking on two cubs, sleeping on Lipizi's side.

"Good question, sir." Said mother. Then she looked on Jamaa and turned her stare to mountains where most likely were Angaa and Chungu.

Few Golden Lionesses hearing that shivered with mix of disbelief and disgust. Pride was always – in case of moral matters – very conservative. Because exile forced many changes in social structure of Outlanders, just to keep own identity, every possible custom of old Golden Pride was observed with amazing exactness. Cubs were conceiving in way normal to almost every kingdom – lionesses were allowed to mate with encounter rouges, who rarely were interested in raising their offspring. So mothers were keeping by whole pride and somehow cubs were children of whole community. The difference was – of course – in case of royal cubs, where father was a king or king's kin.

For Golden Lioness it sounded shocking and somehow cruel that rouge female decided to have cubs without support of any pride. Additionally uncertain fatherhood sounded very odd and obscene. Children were raising in mirror reflection of normal pride: group of males gathered around one female. It might seems funny, but former Outlandresses, once ruled by queen without any king, tribe of warrioresses (what was so unlike to lionesses nature) were still shocked when old lions ways were changed in different manner.

"What do you mean?" asked surprised Kovu.

"One of those three." Answered Lipizi. "Or maybe my babies are orphans." King narrowed his eyes, hearing that. After all he still haven't reconciled with death of the rouge. He knew that Tetesi acted right, but he would had given much to avoid that accident. "So, what will, be now? You will exile us?" asked lioness.

It was two days after coming to Golden Sands. Kovu somehow managed to solve most of aching problems: he commended hunts, found (with help of Jamaa) all sources nearby, made basic reconnaissance around. He still haven't found two remaining rouges, but brownmaned assured him that his companions weren't too aggressive nor courageous, so he doubt if they could be a threat for newcomers. So after fixing most important things king could sit in cave and watch his mate and wounded subject. On that morning he was carrying on neck Kauli. Python who turned out to be old advisor of Kovu's grandfather Arista instantly offered his services to new Golden King. Blackmaned accepted it gladly.

"Exile?" surprised ruler. "Why? No, I didn't mean to. Just… You may stay in pride, what I strongly advise you, because of cubs. Sorry, I can't tolerate rouges living in our cave. But they could stay on outskirts of Golden Sands. I'm sure we would share the hunting territory and coexist."

"How noble of you." Murmured lioness with irony.

"What do you expect, missssss?" asked Kauli with inquiring voice. He was rolled around king's neck and seemed already be accustomed to speak on behalf of his ruler. "You took the place that wasssssn't your. King Kovu just reclaimed hisssss land."

"Spare mi those speeches." Murmured Lipizi. "Golden Pride is twice strong as our coalition. If the might makes right, you are actually infallible."

"Watch your tongue!" hissed Kauli.

"For not to be forked?"

"Stop it!" snorted Kovu and looked on Lipizi. "I understand you are depressed after death of your friend. But it doesn't mean you can avoid your decision: you stay and keep all laws of our pride or you go away with your coalition. In that case we could take your cubs and raise as ours."

"Give me just few days to think, all right, my lord?" asked lioness and stood up. She took one of cubs (Kovu learned that her name was Akra, the second was girl too – Simmi) and carried her to smaller chamber of cave. Kovu wanted to help her and bended down to second cub, but before he raised her, Lipizi got back and almost pulled out kitty from his mouth. Then again disappeared in side-chamber.

"I think that a bit more decisivenesssss won't hurt anyone, sir." Said Kauli to ear of Kovu. That discretion was unnecessary, because in main chamber – apart of them - left only Kiara and Tetesi, both sleeping hard.

"You think I'm too soft on those rouges?" asked his advisor. It was so good to have a advising voice near. Kovu had already trusted python, who filled the gap after Vitani and Yakta. King required help in his decisions. Chamberlain of Golden Sands felt it perfectly. "But I really want her to stay. Just for those cubs. If she leaves, those girls will be sentenced to endless wandering, hunger… If Lipizi can't fit to our pride, do you really think she could join any other?"

"I think no and that why ssssshe would be our problem." Said Kauli honestly. "It'sssss very noble of you to think about those cubssss. But soon you will have your own. You must ssssecure your kingdom your for them."

Then Kiara opened her eyes and asked with weary voice. "Water!" Kovu quickly came to her with prepared gourd of water. Queen drank and smiled with gratitude. "I'm so sorry for a problem." she whispered. "But my paws still…"

"You should walk as much as you can." Interrupter her Kovu. "Only way to prevail those pains is to face them. Could you stand up?"

"I have to?" she asked with voice of fussy child.

"I'm afraid you mussssssssst." Hissed Kauli. "It'sssss for your good."

"Ostasi!" called Kovu to one of lionesses, resting on entrance to cave. "Could you come here for a minute?" Blackmaned looked on his mate. "Ostasi will go with you on a short walk. Remember, you promised me to make at least five hundred metres today." Kiara nodded her head, but on her face a expression of disappointment was clear. She hoped to lay until the end of world.

"If you say so…" she murmured and when Ostasi came, she stood up (with help of king) and support on lioness's side.

"Kauli, go with them." Asked Kovu, fearing that Kiara alone would order her subject to shorten the walk. Python slid from neck of blackmaned to neck of Ostasi and stopped in his favourite position of boa.

When all three left the cave, Kovu sighed. Kiara had just few scratches and corns, but she acted like severely wounded. It definitely wasn't he best way to learn how to became a Golden Queen. Instinctively king looked on Tetesi. Lioness avoided her death by inches, her paw was almost lost due to deep cut (that missed tendons by millimetres), however she was definitely closer to be all right than the queen. Kovu thought. "I bet that if I order her, she will stand up now and act like healthy one. Oh, Kiara, you must learn from them to be good leader." He had to sighed louder, because Tetesi awoke.

"Sir?" she asked with concerned voice. "Is something wrong, sir?" She tried to carefully stand on three paws, but Kovu quickly stopped her.

"Wait, lay and rest. It's all right." Said with airy voice.

"I'm so ashamed sir…" she took a look around and added. "I'm so ashamed, Kovu. In the most difficult time for pride I'm useless here."

"Don't back to that ." interrupted her Kovu. "You did much more than I had right to expect. I want you to recover fast not because I want you to hunt, but I just want you to be healthy."

"I know, sir." She replied. "Thanks."

King sat down to look Tetesi's paw. The wound was slowly recovering, turning to scar. No infection and ("Thank Stars!" thought Kovu) intact tendon. In that rate of recovery, strong lioness would be ready to her duties within two weeks. King wished that Kiara had at least part of toughness of her subject.

"Lady Kiara is already up." Said lioness. "I should try to walk too."

"Don't talk nonsense!" snorted Kovu. "She have just few calluses, not an open wound." He looked in eyes of friend. "And she is not match to your strength and vigour. I wish that…" he stopped for a while, not sure what he actually wished. "That you could somehow teach her this hard life here. She can't march, can't fight, can't scout. She isn't gifted with those skills you have."

"We are learning whole life." Said Tetesi with some kind of discrete smile on her face. Kovu seemed not to notice it.

"Tetesi… I know I shouldn't ask you for that, but…"

"But whatever you want, you should order me that." Smiled lioness. "What is your wish, my king?"

"Would you teach her? Would you make Kiara Outlander… Golden One?" asked Kovu with concerned voice. "I know it's…"

"Excellent idea, sir!" replied brownfurred instantly. "I'm partially disable now and I can't run fast enough to hunt. But in several day I will be able to walk. And then…" She measured her ruler with careful stare. "Are you really sure of it, Kovu? Hard, Zira-like training?"

"She needs it." Nodded blackmaned.

"In several days I would start to show her basics of martial arts." She said with decisive voice. "I'm not sure how much it would take me to recover to condition I could help her with scouting stuff, but when I'm ready, I'll try." She stopped for a while and added with uncertain voice. "You know… I will try. I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee…"

"Tetesi… I will be grateful to you for every try." Said Kovu. "I guess that your convalescence would be even more tiring than normal pride duties…"

"The point is it could be useful." Said lioness. "If you really think it's necessary, I will gladly help you. You know…"

"Thank you, Tetesi." Said Kovu and in impulse bended down to lioness and licked her forehead. Then stood up and exited main chamber.

Lioness smiled with radiant smile and laid her head on paws. She felt in light slumber, not aware that whole scene was carefully observed by Lipizi.

\/\/\/

Lipizi left her cubs under care of Dotty (lioness was watching her daughter when rest of pride was on hunt, so she was in cave anyway) then went into mountains. That meant – to range of high rock on north-east of Golden Sands. I was big massif, over three hundred metres high, about two kilometres from lions keep. The entrance to that range was long crack in rocks called Rumble Gorge. Lipizi entered it and walked slowly ahead, still up, deeper in massif. When she made about kilometre, she heard sounds of echoed steps. She stopped and looked up on the path on slope.

"Angaa." Said Lipizi, looking on sandymaned lion. Newcomer was moderate built young male, seemed agile and fast. He was heard because he wanted to – for his deft moves it seemed that he was able to walk soundlessly. In his eyes was something deadly, but in the same time he was looking on lightfurred lioness with mixture of obedience and in the same time irritation.

"Lipizi." He murmured and jumped down to female. "What lured you out from Golden Cave? Bored with Ghibu and Jamaa?" asked with irony, but then asked with serious concern. "How are your cubs?"

"Cubs are all right." Replied Lipizi with hollow voice. "However someone else is not." Angaa tilted his head, carefully looking on lioness's muzzle. "You brother is dead." Lion narrowed his eyes with amaze. "He was killed by pride that came here."

"But… but, how?" whispered Angaa.

"What?" asked Lipizi with poisonous voice. "Are experiencing the sudden inflow of brotherly love?"

"Are you serious?" Angaa was really shocked.

"Yes, father of my cubs is dead." Said lightfurred. "Even if you hated your brother, he was of your blood. You have to avenge him."

"Lipizi, I will take care about…"

"Me and cubs." Snorted lioness. "I guess you always see the bright side of life. Thanks, I need your help. But not in particularly living happy ever after, but in killing that rascal Kovu." She lowered her voice almost to growl. "And that blasted Tetesi."

_So it really happened._

_After few more days, when I was able to stand and walk a little, our trainings began. Life in pride became a routine – all pride was hunting, in cave stayed only Lipizi with cubs. Even brownmaned Jamaa was temporally helping the hunting team. Kovu allowed him to stay in Golden Cave till Lipizi decide if she stays or not. So rouge was showing pride the best game-territories and teaching the basis of desert life. At least mother told me that. Girls got liked that strange lion. He was simple-hearted, very kind and really wanted to help. Really – he didn't care that Kovu wanted him to go away (the truth was that Kovu was close to allow him to stay, however it was against customs of pride and also against the basic logic. Kauli successfully convinced him it was impossible.). Jamaa was doing his best to, as he said 'thank for the hostel to rightful owners of Golden Cave'. Lionesses quickly got crazy about that naïve big child. Even my mother who is rather rational. I guess that we were so shocked by finding on that hostile desert someone who simply liked us, that we had to like him back, don't matter what._

_I successfully avoid that all, because I had own problems. As I said, when I was able, I started first lessons with Kiara. I remember well our first training. Queen was excited from early morning (I wished to sleep a bit more, as Kauli advised me, but she woke me up even before pride went on hunt) so I had to temper that enthusiasm._

"_This is not a game, my lady." I said, when we were going up on Golden Massif plateau. "Are you sure you want me to do it."_

"_Of course I want!" she called with cubbish joy. "I promised Kovu I will get touch like you all." I wanted to reply that I took us over three years of exile and was possible only thanks to sentence of her father, but I remained silent until we were up._

"_Come here, ma'am." I pointed on nice levelled square in centre of top. It was place where in old days bodies of dead pridememebers were laid as a form of funeral. Winds and sandstorms tore them into pieces and blew to the desert. That why lion was returning to Mother Desert and eternally was present in his home keep. When I looked on altar-like stone where bodies where placed, I thought about Kiara lying there. It was third time I want her dead but maybe the first time I wasn't scared by that thought. "Here will be good place to fight… to train."_

_We stopped in centre of free space, looking on each other carefully. I was estimating queen's potential, she was just waiting for adventure to come. I felt that she wasn't prepared for real training._

"_Are you sure?" I asked. When she nodded, I added. "But ma'am… You are a queen and I'm your subject. But if you want to learn anything, you must obey my orders. Just in time of drill. After that you can punish me for every hit I delivered to you, for every shout and scold. But after we finish, ok?"_

"_Tetesi…" said a bit confused Kiara. "I don't mean to…"_

"_Will you follow me I everything I tell you?" She nodded. "I want to hear it!" I added with harsh voice._

"_I will." Said Kiara and in her voice sounded first notes of fear. She started to discover what she was in._

"_That's good." I smiled and came closer. As I thought, she shivered. "Try… just to stay on paws… and be quiet." I added and pushed her with side at my might._

_She overturned instantly, loudly hitting the rock. She was so amazed, that she didn't burst in tears, however I knew she wanted to. She was just looking on me with her deep, cubbish eyes, waiting for any explanation.  
"Get up… ma'am." I ordered, although 'ma'am' sounded as a mockery._

"_Why did you…"_

"_GET UP!" I shouted._

_Let me explain few thing – I can't say it wasn't pleasant to see my rival lying helplessly on the ground, however I did the normal drill of basic martial training. The maintaining balance was the key to every fighting technique. And I, all Outlanders, Vitani, even Kovu were taught in the same way in the beginning. Zira knew she wasn't immortal so she taught us not only to fight, but also to teach to fight. I was ready to forward that knowledge._

"_If you say so…" Kiara slowly raised her body. I gave her several seconds, then again threw her to the ground. I sensed no more resistance that in the first time._

"_Stand!" I shouted. "Don't let me overturn you!"_

"_But Tetesi… I want to learn how to fight…"_

"_So first off all learn how to stay on your paws…" I noticed a solid bruise on her front-right paw. "And if you can't you must learn how to fall. Stand up."_

"_It's not what I expected…" she said, standing up. On the third time she broke down – she burst with loud cry, hitting the hard rock surface._

And it lasted until dusk. Both lionesses were standing (or lying) on plateau, repeating the basic exercises of close combat. After being heavy bruised and letting all of her tears free, Kiara somehow managed to stand to the end. When at sunset Tetesi decided to stop, queen was all swollen with numerous bumps, standing barely. Apart of balance training, brownfurred started a first exercise of paw-to-paw fight. But then she decided that queen was too tired to do that.

"All right, we are finished for today." Said finally Tetesi. She came closer to Kiara (goldenfurred jumped in bolt of fear – she thought it was some next torture) and bended down to her knees. "You could take you share, ma'am." She said with hollow voice.

"What… what do you mean?" asked Kiara with shivering voice.

"I offended you, my lady." Explained Tetesi. "I hit you numerous times and made fun of you. I deserved for a punishment."

"But… we were training, right?" asked exhausted and clearly confused goldenfurred.

"Yes, but I violated your queen's majesty, ma'am." Said Tetesi, thinking about Zira. Dead Golden Queen was always monarchess, doesn't matter what. Beaten, wounded, cover with mud she had more power and majesty than Kiara ever had. At least that lioness was thinking. "It's not good when subject threat own ruler."

"I won't beat you." Said Kiara. "I don't want it, even if I was able." Added with a tone of sarcasm. Tetesi was amazed that 'Pridelandress' managed to express some auto-irony. "I'm really grateful for your lessons. Please, stand up and go home."

"As you wish, my lady." Said brownfurred. She stood up and… suddenly pushed Kiara's side. It was light shove, Tetesi was careful to push easy enough for queen to resist. And Kiara stood in place. Then both lionesses burst in laughter.

_I really couldn't resist. In that moment I felt genuine fondness for my student. My laughter was honest – I was really glad that Kiara learned at least something. And then my heart split in two. One Tetesi was laughing and friendly chatting with bruised queen, the second was looking on eventual victim, glad that I get closer to my aim. Somewhere in-between strings of remorse were sprouting. I felt really false, coming down by side of lioness I wanted dead. But in that evening I discovered that Kiara wasn't just a lifeless ghost haunting my life. She had some emotions, virtues (few), faults (many, but that was making her more 'real' and closer) and she was actually a person. I figures out that whatever I was intending it might be much harder than I initially thought._

_We got to the cave, where all pride was waiting for us. Girls had returned from hunting and then were looking for their queen with curiosity. Most of them were expecting the result that I made – queen perfectly beaten and exhausted. They all knew how hard were Zira's trainings and foresaw how hard would be lessons from her student. Kovu also knew it well and that why he was waiting with heavier concern._

"_Kiara…" he panted, seeing tired and bruised mate._

"_I'm all right." Said queen with shivering voice. "It's nothing…"_

"_Kiara…" repeated Kovu, looking on bumps on queen's head._

"_It's all right." She assured. "Just… I must go to sleep."_

"_Danthi, Ostasi!" ordered king. "Take her to our chamber. Bring her water and meat…"_

_Meanwhile I came to ruler and stopped before him. When Kiara was taken away I asked with uncertain voice. I was really scared how he would react on that._

"_My king, could we talk in side?"_

"_Yes, let's go." Said Kovu instantly._

_We exited cave and stopped on main ledge. I bended my head down before king._

"_Forgive me, sir, I…"_

"_Do you mean that is so bad?" asked Kovu with concern in his voice. But I didn't hear any anger in him. That why I decided to play, hoping for some greater prize._

"_My king… punish me for what I've done!" I cried. "I hit my queen and…"_

"_Tetesi!" interrupted me Kovu with shocked voice. "It was a training! I wanted you to do it. Just tell me, how bad it went."_

"_It was balance exercise." I replied. "If it was really bad, she wouldn't has returned here at her own."_

_Suddenly Kovu burst in laughter. I sensed as he touched my side with his muzzle. "Tetesi… I can't how to thank you…" he said and licked my forehead. For that moment it was worth to waste whole day on Kiara's lessons. I got my reward and even more._

"_So, aren't you angry I went so hard on her?"_

"_I authorize you do use any means required to make her Golden One, Tetesi. Be for her like my mother was for us."_

"_I'm far from being so efficient." I answered honestly._

"Thank you." Said king, as he didn't hear my last word. "You promised to help me and you are doing it better I could imagine."

"All pleasure is mine, Kovu." I replied.


	5. IV Hunter and Game

IV

IV. Hunter and Game

Two lionesses were climbing up ascending bed of Rumble Gorge. On lead was brownfurred and heavy–built, walking firmly and fast. But she had to stop often and wait on her companion – goldenfurred, delicate lioness, marching carefully on narrow path. If she was focused only on going further, the first one was carefully looking the scene around, most likely looking for possible dangers. What why lions had to take cover. It was hot day of late dry season and afternoon sun was hitting hard. Maybe because of that two silhouettes on gorge's wall were almost invisible to ones below them.

"You saw them?" asked Angaa to his companion, redmaned lion called Chungu. "It was queen and her friend."

"Who is who?" asked Chungu.

"That golden one is the queen. But first we focus on that fighter. She killed Ghibu."

"You want me to get them now?" asked shocked redmaned. "Angaa, you went too far. I know that Ghibu was your brother and… I know that you really want to comfort Lipizi. But I won't attack two females in ambush, when one have done nothing against us and additionally is a queen!" Angaa just smiled and replied.

"Calm down, I won't kill anybody… today. Just have a look. Lipizi said something very interesting about that pride." And he jumped down, coming deeper in gorge. He was agile lion and his steps were silent as falling feathers. Chungu snorted with irritations and took longer but easier way to go. They still had to remain unseen.

_When we get to the end of gorge I took a final look around to make sure it was clear. Something in that place I found suspicious, however I wasn't able to show any possible threat. So I gave Kiara few minutes to rest and I started our training. The tenth day of lessons._

"_It's time, my lady." I said._

"_This is strange place for combat practise." Noticed queen._

"_I guess your enemies won't choose place to fight driven by aesthetical needs." I replied._

"_Yes, I know." Nodded Kiara. "So we wrestle here?" she pointed on small ring among loose rocks. It was actually only place where we could have any space._

"_No, there will be no wrestling. We play tag today." I said and noticed surprised stare of my student. "Rules are simple: I count to hundred, then I start to chase you. You may stay and fight." I said, sounding a bit mockingly. "You may hide and if I won't find you until sunset, you win. You could also run to the Golden Cave. If you get at range of kilometre from our home, I will assume I failed as an assassin. Do you understand?"_

"_Nice." Smiled Kiara. "So we play you are going to kill me." I smiled too, even wider, to cover my emotions._

"_Exactly." I nodded. "And you can use any means to stop me or run from me. Do not hesitate. Just imagine that your life is depending on that."_

"_Sweet." Laughed queen. "I used to play that way with Tanabi."_

"_I'm glad you like it." I added and started. "One… two…"_

"_No, wait a second!" called Kiara. "What if…"_

"_Three… four… five…"_

"_Should I run already?" asked asked._

"_Six… seven…" I got already wrapped up by that game. I have never had time to play with brother (I haven't any, according to my knowledge) nor with anyone else. The closest to 'play' definition we were doing on Outlands were just similar combat role-plays. But those were usually tiring and painful. And I guess that Kiara understood that quickly. She turned back and started to run in gorge mouth direction._

"_Twenty one… twenty two…" I was calling into silence of mountains. I had already entered predator-mode and was treating queen as game I needed to get. I know w I was running on the edge. After all I was just playing what I really wanted to do – to kill Kiara. For ten previous days I was fighting with that want, pushing it away, but it always returned. I was slowly accustoming to consider myself as a murderer. Of course most noble part of me was still resisting but such a trainings weren't helpful. I was sniffing smell of blood and going hungry with every breath._

_Kiara was doing extremely poor. She was running straight ahead, not paying any attention on the route. She could choose much easier way, if she was thinking about where she was running. But not – she was thinking with straight and simple categories with no complex tactic. Suddenly I felt bolt of fear that she could fall in some crack or cause some avalanche. She could die. Well, somehow I wanted to kill her, but no to see her dying under my protection. I was hating Kiara as mate of Kovu, but I was really concerned about Kiara as my student. I wanted to call her, warn her, cheer her, but I was just counting._

"_Ninety nine… one hundred. I'm coming!" I shouted and set off._

_My paw was still aching, so I was walking carefully and slowly. Queen had almost two minutes of advantage. However I felt I could catch her easily. I was jumping lightly over cracks, choosing carefully my route. With every step I was closer to her._

_I found some path on slope of gorge. Then I understood that Kiara lost. I could walk easily while she had to fight for every step. After just few minutes I get to her, going just several metres above her. My shadow was visible on gorge bed just before Kiara's eyes. She knew I was close and ready to attack, I just had to find way to get down safe. Definitely she had real 'fun' in Outlanders standards._

_But suddenly she tripped. Just got her paw into some crack and felt on back, making a somersault in process. Stars, it was funny to see queen in that state. I laughed, unintentionally throwing some gravel on my student. I jumped down, carefully not to hurt my paws. After few pounces I was next to Kiara._

"_Stand and fight!" I shouted. "If you not, I will kill you."_

"_I… I can't!" sobbed Kiara, raising her scratched paw. "I just can't."_

"_There is no room for weakens here, my lady." I added, trying to cheer her for try. After all she could tried to beat me. The odds were minimal, but were. "Stand up and fight!"_

"_You are stronger. I can't win with you."_

"_So, you will let me just slaughter your?" I asked attacked, slowly coming to paralysed with fear queen. "Is that what you were taught?" I wondered with mocking voice. I was really trying to induce some will of resistance in her. In vain._

"_It hurts." Cried Kiara, still raising her wounded paw._

"_I know." I nodded and pounced on queen._

_She did her best to shun. What she managed was to jump few feet aside, so my claws pierced the air not her throat. But she was pushed with my mass and fell to the ground. When she raised her head against rays of sun she had to know that I was just behind her, putting my paw on her neck._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered. "There is no room for weakness here." And put my claws on her throat._

"What the heck!?" yelled Chungu. "She is going…" Lions stood up and bended down just to pounce ahead. He wanted to run down and stop tragedy in gorge.

"Wait!" snorted Angaa and seeing his friend was ready to do it, he just hit his belly with his paw. Redmaned sighed, fell and rolled aside. The hit wasn't too strong, but aimed perfectly. In spite of all appearances he was a deadly warrior. And he didn't want to harm his fried, just to stop him. However he a bit overdid it.

"Oh, sorry." Whispered Angaa, looking on Chungu, still rolling in pain of ledge of gorge. "Are you…"

"You… you…" panted redmaned, but in his voice was no hostility towards sandymaned, but just fear for goldenfurred. "She will die… because of you!"

"No, just look." Said Angaa, helping friend to stand up.

In gorge below them they saw strange scene. Lioness, that seemed fight just few moments earlier, where nestling in intimate hug. Golden one was crying and brownfurred seemed to comfort her as she could. However it was hard.

"I don't understand…"

"My friend, it was just a training." Explained Angaa. "Kovu ordered his best warrior to train his mate. But now be quiet, I'm trying to hear what they are talking about.

\/\/\/

When Kiara finished to cry, Tetesi let her loose and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." Said queen. "I won't happened again." Added. "Really?" thought brownfurred, but she stayed silent. "I was just a moment of weakness. Next time I will do better."

"I hope." Said Tetesi. "And remember that every your failure is my failure too. Maybe we got too fast to that. Now go home and rest."

"You think I'm hopeless." Said Kiara with hollow voice.

"Let's go home." Added Tetesi, pretending she hadn't heard it. She started to go in Golden Massif direction.

"No, wait!" ordered queen, putting in that unexpectedly much of her decisiveness. Brownfurred stopped, a bit surprised. "I feel it well. You seem to be so nice and helpful, but in fact you despise me." Tetesi turned back and looked on queen…. With interest. "I know you will never consider me as Golden One. Tell me: why!? Can't I deserve for you respect if I can't fight like you."

"No, my lady. It's something different." Replied brownfurred. "You can't change it."

"But I want! Tetesi, get back here and give me another chance. Let's sparring."

"I said we are done today." Murmured lioness and in her voice sounded tones of irritation.

"I order you!" growled Kiara.

So Tetesi just went to queen and in three moves overturned her, immobilised her front paws with just one her limb and pressed her head to the ground. In total silence they both were lying for about minute, then brownfurred asked with poisonous voice.

"Anything else, my queen?" Kiara tried to shake her off, but perfect position of adversary made it impossible. So she just hissed with fury, wresting in vain with stronger lioness. "Will you be cool?" asked Tetesi. Kiara nodded with angry face and brownfurred let her loose.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Kiara, close to another burst of cry.

"Ma'am, have you ever killed somebody?" asked Tetesi. "Apart of Zira." Added in mind. "I mean not a game, I mean the other lion." She shook her head. "And it's looks like you won't. You are just… not like us. Life hasn't made you to do thing we've done. You will be never Golden One like us, because you haven't been Outlander. Personally I doubt if that is good reason to cry."

"That's not all." Noticed Kiara. Tetesi sighed and said slowly.

"Of course not all. You also killed our beloved queen and friend." Kiara narrowed her eyes and replied with breaking voice.

"I didn't want to! I wished to save Zira, but…"

"What is done is done." Replied Tetesi. "Don't back to that. Let's go home."

"You will never forgive me that I let her die?" asked Kiara.

"Because you are our queen now, we must pretend that didn't happen. But you can't expect girls to consider you as a better queen than Zira. It's just… impossible." Said Tetesi honestly.

"And you hate me because of that?"

"No. I don't hate you." Said Tetesi. "At least not because of that in particular." Added in mind. "But I just can't erase the past and I shouldn't. Face it: for every Golden One that remember Zira you will never be fully rightful ruler. I guess that the same goes for Vitani. Doubtfully if Pridelandresses remembering Simba's reign will ever consider her as a real monarchess."

"So why you trying to train me?"

"To do for you as much as I could." Said Tetesi. "And because of king who asked me for that. Additionally someday you would be really in danger and…"

Lionesses were talking loud and only because of that they didn't hear strange sounds above them on ledge of gorge. It was noise of pushing stones, hiss of fear and protest, then sound of wrestling and finally another noise of pushing stones. But whet they managed to hear was a rumble of coming avalanche.

Few thrown stones caused real wave of smaller gravel falling from almost vertical slope. Tetesi, driven by basic instinct of protecting her pride, pushed Kiara aside, throwing her into rock-crack. She jumped just after, in last second shunning solid stone coming from above. Both lionesses nestled to rock wall, when wave of smaller stones and graver came. Brownfurred in moment of clarity understood she made a fatal mistake. Jumping ahead, farther from the slope would have endangered them for another hits of avalanche, but surely wouldn't have buried them alive.

"Go!" screamed Tetesi, pushing Kiara up on growing dune of gravel. "Run!"

But queen hesitated and shower of rubble covered her head. Hearing that goldenfurred is chocking with dust, Tetesi pulled her back to the crack. After few more seconds all was done – lionesses were buried in gap of wall. Tetesi placed herself as a living barrier for coming gravel, that why crack wasn't fully filled. Kiara was coughing hard for several minutes, then she calmed down and looked in eyes of brown furred. Lionesses were lying, surrounded by rubble. Tetesi was buried up to chest.

"What we will do?" yelled queen.

"Calm down, my lady, I'm currently thinking about it." Replied brownfurred. "And breathe slowly and not too deep. We have not too much air."

\/\/\/

"Stars sake!" screamed Chungu. "You killed them! You bastard."

Both lions were wresting on ledge of gorge. When Angaa threw down avalanche, redmaned wanted to jump down to save lionesses. He was – once again – stopped by quick hit of sandymaned and fell to the ground. When he managed to raise his head it was done – crack was fully covered with layer of stones and gravel. Angaa looked on that with mixture of satisfaction and shock. It was impulse and he hadn't known he was able to do such a thing earlier. But in fact the job was done perfectly. In that state Angaa was hit by Chungu's paw.

"You killed them!" repeated redmaned. Sandymaned rolled aside, then jumped down on track downhill. He just looked in friend's eyes and replied.

"Yeah, I killed them. For what they have done to my brother."

"You are crazy!" cried Chungu. "You killed like a coward! Lionesses, from ambush!" Then lion jumped down too, passed Angaa and ran down to the bed of gorge. He started to desperately dig in dune of gravel.

"What you are doing?" snorted sandymaned. "Get you of there! You will leave your trails!"

"Help me… murderer!" gasped Chungu, burrowing in mass of rubble.

"It's useless, they are dead already." Said Angaa with shivering voice. He also couldn't believe what he had done, but with all his might, he tried to think rationally. "I killed them, all right? You can't help them. Just go away, or you will leave some traces and pride will find that it wasn't accident."

"Of course, they will get know, because I'm going to tell them!" growled Chungu.

"How noble of you." Smiled Angaa. He knew that redmaned wouldn't do it. After all theirs arguments, fights and conflicts, they were friends. Whatever Chungu would say, he just couldn't denounce his companion, whatever sandymaned had done. "Just think a while. They are dead or currently are chocking underground. Even if whole pride would dig, they had limited chances to get on time. You can't help them, however you could endanger yourself. Just come back here and leave that crack."

"You killed them!" cried Chungu again. He was four year old, but in that moment he was acting like a cub, shocked and terrified. Until the last moment he didn't believe that his friend would do it. And he hadn't stopped him. The burden of guilt was pressing his forehead. "You are crazy! Lipizi corrupted you!" added with desperate clarity. "You didn't avenge your brother… You hated him, because he was with her. But when you saw a chance to serve your blasted love, you did it with no hesitation… murderer."

"Come on!" hastened him Angaa. "Go away, until someone will see you. If Kovu finds that you are somehow involved, his lionesses will tear you to pieces!"

"So let it be!" cried Chungu. He was still digging with desperate speed.

Angaa analysed the situation. Lionesses were most likely dead. His friends had already left enough clues that someone was there during accident, that Kovu surely would get suspicious. After adrenaline shock ceased, Angaa understood that whatever happens, he definitely didn't want to risk Chungu's life. There was one way to play innocent in that case. He looked on friend and said, faking shocked voice.

"Stars! You're right… I've made a grave mistake."

"I guess it's a bit too late for remorse." Snorted Chungu.

"You never know…" replied Angaa. "They could be still alive. Dig and I will get pride to help." He ran down to gorge and set off in Golden Massif direction. Redmaned barely noticed it, still doing his best to uncover buried lionesses. But digging in gravel was an extremely hard task. With every pawfull of sand and rubble he threw away, almost the same potion of material was sliding down from slope of pile.

"They are surely dead." Thought Angaa, running to Golden Cave. "Is that what you wanted, Lipizi?"

_I ordered Kiara to stay calm and not move at all. Meanwhile I tried to dig myself out, but soon I found out it was useless. I just had no idea what to do with gravel I dug. Space we where we were imprisoned was just too small to work that way. Additionally every unnecessary move causing us to use more oxygen. I found out that staying motionless was the best thing to do._

"_Ma'am, we must be calm and cool." I said. "Sooner or later they will look for us and most likely quickly will find that pile. With strength of whole pride they will get us out in just a moment. We just have to stay alive to that moment." She nodded her head. "Sleep if you like. That way you will use less oxygen. But one of us must stay awake, to give a signal to eventual rescue."_

"_I'm too scared to fall asleep." She replied. "What if I won't wake up?"_

"_I guess you will have the lightest and the least unpleasant death I could imagine." I smiled, in order to cheer her up. But I guess it wasn't exactly the taste of humour she was accustomed to. Pridelander! After all I shouldn't be surprised. "I'm sorry, bad joke." I added._

_So, it came in really weird way. I wished my queen dead and it happened that her death was more than probable. But I was going to die too. What a pity! It all was about to be taken in vain. I wanted to live and be with my beloved king. But if I die too…_

_Then I was struck with terrifying thought. I hadn't thought about that earlier and my heart beat faster when I understood it. I wanted to kill queen, not knowing if…_

"_My queen?" I asked with breaking voice. Those words were hardly coming from my mouth, but I knew that Stars prevented me from doing a terrible crime. "Are you pregnant?"_

"_Hm?" surprised Kiara._

"_I must know if you are pregnant with king's heir." I explained._

"_Well… why you want to know it so sudden?" she asked._

"_Because if you are carrying king's cub, I have to use any means that necessary to save him or her."_

"_I guess you anyway have to 'use any means that necessary' to save yourself and me by the way." Smiled queen. But I just shook my head._

"_No, there is some another way." Her eyes narrowed. "As you probably noticed, our crack isn't hermetic. If it was, we would be already dead. Some fresh air is coming here, but oxygen level is dropping. But if only one of us breathe, I think it would allow to survive." I didn't mentioned who would survive, but she knew it. She just sighed._

"_You mean…"_

"_If you are carrying king's heir, you must kill me and use my air to live. Help will come… but most likely too late for us both."_

"_No!" cried Kiara._

"_Hush, ma'am. Do not waste the oxygen."_

"_But I can't do that!" she cried. "And… No Tetesi, I'm not pregnant."_

_In first impulse after hearing that I wanted to hit her and slash her throat. I restrained myself barely. So… there was another option – I would survive the accident. But I was still thinking logical – if I killed her, I would have left clear clues about that. I had to eliminate her in discreet way, or… save her for all cost to please my king. Absurd situation, don't you think._

"_Are you sure?" I asked with inquiring voice. "If there is even small possibility, I suggest you to do what you should do for king and pride."_

"_Yes… I mean: no!" sighed Kiara. She looked around on wall of your prison. "Tetesi, may I say something confidentially? You know, we are most likely done anyway, so it probably doesn't matter, but if we will survive this, just don't tell it anyone."_

"_I'm listening, my queen." I noticed that she wanted to unbosom herself just like lioness to lioness. "I'm listening to you, Kiara."_

"_So… I'm not going well with Kovu in last weeks… You know, all those stress of trek and settling here… But he… We wasn't together since setting off from Pridelands. I don't know what's a problem and…"_

_I was listening and trying to think in the same time. I estimated our chances on survival on about twenty five percent, but it would be very stupid to survive and waste such a opportunity to know your rival. And she was telling me everything I wanted to know. I felt a bit disappointed – the game was giving up to his chase willingly._

Angaa ran to Golden Cave in moment when all pride was already there. He was greeted by surprised stare of Lipizi, who seemed to say: You shouldn't show yourself here!, but he ignored her. He ran to blackmaned lion, who was lying on royal bedding and then felt panting heavily in front of him. It was just a trick – he was walking to cave slowly, definitely not hurrying – he wanted to be sure that buried lioness had chocked already. So his way took him almost hour, instead of quarter – and so fast he could make if, if he wanted to. So after several seconds of faked panting, he whispered.

"Sir…"

"Who the hell are you?" asked surprised king.

"It… doesn't matter…" whispered Angaa. "Your queen… and her friend… gorge…"

Whole pride stood up in second and turned their stares to newcomer.


	6. V Queen and Subject

V

V. Queen and Subject

Kiara and Tetesi were lying under the ground cover for long, however immeasurable time. Cut out from sun and with senses weakened by shock they just couldn't estimate how much time had passed since accident. Only sure factor that would be helpful was level of oxygen. "The air is going more and more deadly" Thought brownfurred. "I know our doom is coming, but I can't say how fast." So she just placed herself in more comfortable position. At least that part of her body that wasn't buried by avalanche.

"Are you awake?" asked Tetesi, holding Kiara in her arms. Queen was breathing heavily, but it wasn't any sigh of sleep or being awake, but just testimony of partial intoxication. She just had finished her confessions.

"Somehow still..." Smiled goldenfurred with bitter smile. "Are you afraid too?"

"Afraid? Hardly to say." Replied Tetesi. "Maybe more disappointed. And angry on that." She pointed the gravel around. "If we die, it will be a great blow to the pride. The loss of queen is a crisis already. But also if I'm going down, what will thin number of huntresses to nine." Kiara smiled with tone of disbelief.

"So, you are afraid of dying, only because it will harm our pride?"

"Yeah… I could say so." Agreed brownfurred. "But it not just about pride. I mean, not abstractive group is the point. I'm connected with Golden Pride, but in the first place I'm connected with particular persons. With my mother, Danti, Ostasi, Kauta… And in the first place, with king. I guess that is definitely what we have in common." Said Tetesi. In fact she didn't want to say that, but it happened involuntary. As if just before her death she wished to say honestly what was burning in her for last months. Kiara instantly felt some strange tone in that sentence.

"What do you mean? He is my mate. For you is just a king."

"For me is even king. That is not so far from matehood than you think. It's just a bit more… one-sided."

"Huh?" sighed Kiara.

"As I said." Explained Tetesi. "You are living with Kovu as with a mate. We, lionesses of pride haven't mates. If we decide, it old custom that tells us to leave the pride, because there should be just one king in the kingdom. So most of us is living under king's protection. We serve him, but that's not all. We love him. We love him, as you love him, with the same degree of devotion and tenderness as if he was our mate. But get less in exchange, no intimacy, no closeness with him, no cubs of his blood. But it changes nothing. Or at least shouldn't change. In my case – I hope – it doesn't."

Kiara was a bit shocked by confession of friend. She was silent for few minutes than asked.

"But… someday you will meet some rouge, eventually you decide to have cubs with him… I know that it's not conventional for pridelioness to live with her mate… But your cubs. They become your life in the first place. Isn't that true?"

"I doubt if cubs would change my attitude towards king." Replied Tetesi. "But I can't say it for sure. My mother said she loved my father, but in the same way that you could love summer rain that comes and disappears soon after. And king stays."

"I see." Said Kiara, however the expression of her face showed that she didn't fully understand. "So we both love Kovu."

"Yes." Nodded Tetesi. "And nether you, nor I nor we both can't claim our monopole on that. He belongs to whole pride."

"Tetesi…" whispered Kiara. Her voice sounded weary, probably due to progressing carbon dioxide intoxication. "If I'm going to die… and you somehow survive this… Take care about Kovu. Prove you were honest today. I would be glad if he chooses you as a mate after me."

"Of course, Kiara." Replied Tetesi. Only because queen's dimmed sensed she didn't notice shivering voice of brownfurred. "But don't talk like that before you are dead."

"After I'm dead it would be a bit difficult for me to talk in any way." Said Kiara and they both burst in laughter, wasting many of precious oxygen.

But it was necessary – two lioness in that short moment felt they were so different, but in the same time very similar. Bond of love to the same lion joined them strongly and Tetesi thought that if it happened she had to kill goldenfurred it would be harder that she had ever thought. She just liked that lioness. Weak, naïve, but then so close and well-known. Her queen, her friend. "Funny." She thought. "I wonder if there would be still so many murders if murderers had an opportunity to really know his or her victim." But then she heard something that raised fun on her neck.

"Kiara! Do you read this?" whispered with fading voice. Somewhere up from them was sounding noise of digging.

\/\/\/

Over Rumble Gorge shone first rays of coming day.

"Change!" ordered Kovu. In fact he just repeat suggestion of Kauli, but it had to came out from royal mouth to become an order.

Four lionesses and one lion (Chungu), stepped back and made space for four another lionesses and Angaa. Kovu was avid to join the work, but python forbade him, that means: suggested that would be bad idea. They all need a reserve. It was probably that buried lionesses were severely wounded and taking them to Golden Cave would be primary need. So Kovu and Jamaa – the strongest members of rescue team – were waiting aside, not tiring themselves. They were ready to take survivors on backs and run home. There was Lipizi and Dotty with prepared gourds of water. The group was doing like clockwork – the only factor required to fill that perfect system was that buried lionesses would be dig out alive.

Second team started a shift (third – they were working for almost six hours), while the first laid down, completely exhausted. They moved over a tonne of gravel, what – at least for ten lions paws – was amazing achievement. They couldn't work altogether, because they would have disturbed themselves and over ten lions on pile meant danger of squashing lionesses lying under. Anyway, they all were doing their best.

"Stop!" Called Angaa. "I feel the freespace!"

"Faster!" ordered king.

"NO!" shouted sandymaned and stopped other lioness with raised paw. "Sir, now we must be extremely careful. We can't risk collapse of their cavern!" Actually he hoped that it already had collapsed, but decided to play hero till the last act. "Now, get back, we will finish it with Chungu. Right?"

"Right." Nodded Kovu. He was extremely nervous, on the edge of nervous breakdown. He gladly gave decision in some others paws.

So Chungu joined his friend and they started to dig in last layer of gravel. After few minutes they got to crack in stonewall and uncovered some gap. Angaa wanted to see inside, but suddenly Kovu lost his temper, run on pile and threw sandyfurred aside. Then he put his head in hole.

"Sir, don't block the air!" called Jamaa.

Chungu looked on Angaa with freezing stare. It was saying: "You are the murder! And I'm involved too." But he said nothing aloud. He knew that confessing his guilt wouldn't resurrect lionesses if they were dead. And after all he had to be loyal to his best friend. That cost him dear, but friendship has its cost.

"KIARA! TETESI!" called Kovu into crack. Lionesses were barely consciousness and only brownfurred managed to reply.

"Here… Get us out… quick!"

All lions ran to gravel pile and started to dig at random just to extract survivors faster. Fortunately it was no longer so dangerous, because Kiara and Tetesi had no more so much sand above them and eventual collapse would have just dust them a bit. After next quarter they get outside coughing lionesses.

Kovu hugged half-awake Kiara, but instantly let her loose, afraid not to harm her. Queen just coughed once again showing she was weak, but definitely alive. Tetesi had numerous abrasions, due to fall of rubble and being half covered with it for almost fourteen hours, but had no serious injure, that would endanger her life.

"I'm alive too." She whispered, spitting with sand. "I can be hugged too."

All gathered there burst in laughter, finally believing that crisis was gone. Kovu followed survivor's suggestion, bended down to her and tenderly nuzzled her muzzle. Meanwhile Jamaa came closer to queen and said.

"Sir, we should go now. They are surely thirsty."

"Right!" called Kiara and Tetesi in the same time. They smiled hearing that. "Let's go home." Added queen.

"Sir, will you take her majesty?" asked Jamaa. He was addressing king as if he was his subject – with the same respect than any lioness.

"I guess…" murmured Kovu, but then looked on Tetesi. "But will you take her carefully enough? She is rubbed a lot." All lionesses turned they stares on brownfurred. Only Kiara called with playful voice.

"Maybe, but she's pretty anyway." She and Tetesi giggled.

"Sir…" murmured a bit uncertain Jamaa.

"I will help him." Said Chungu instantly.

"You are weak as cub." Noticed – or actually panted – Angaa. "You wasn't meant to carry."

"Darling, maybe you will try?" asked Kiara. "I bet you are agile enough to take her safe. Jamaa could take me. It's all right, I'm unhurt."

"Yet." Murmured Angaa, looking on clumsy brownmaned.

"Sir, there is no need to make any problem because of that." Threw Tetesi, but Kovu just looked on Jamaa.

"All right, you will go with Kiara. But remember, you are carrying the queen." Lion nodded his head. "So let's go."

Survivors were placed on lions backs. They had a little problem with Tetesi, to put her on Kovu in position safe for her injuries. But after few tries they found a way to locate her without scratching her abrasives. Of course everybody was concerned about it more than patient herself.

"Mom, I will be all right." Said lioness to Dotty, who was still licking her side. "It's just a scratch… or few."

"Don't worry, king will do it smoothly." Assured Dotty, as if she didn't hear daughter's words."

"If you are ready, we go." Said Kovu. Tetesi murmured agreeably. "All right? Kiara? Jamaa?"

"We are ready." Said queen, after her carrier nodded.

So they set off down to mouth of gorge and further to Golden Cave. On tail of group were marching Angaa and Chungu. After they stayed a bit behind, redmaned asked with poisonous voice.

"I see you are really disappointed you failed to be murderer."

"Yes, I am." Replied lion with calm voice.

"What's wrong with you!?" hissed Chungu. "It was a miracle they survived. A sign from Stars! You have a chance to reconsider your acting."

"I already reconsidered it." Said Angaa, still with calm tone, but there were some anger sounded too."

"And what?  
"And I understood I was wrong." Said sandymaned. "I see now I should have waited at least an hour longer."

_With every new breath awareness was returning to me. Senses became more and more clear and I was more and more savouring with my new situation. I was so close to him… I was touching his skin and feeling warmth of his body. And Kovu was concerned about me, as when I got hurt. Maybe he split this concern between me and Kiara, but having half of that treasure was a wonderful experience anyway. I was lying still (as still as it was possible while being carried) and just wishing that moment lasted forever. But some thing was keeping me uneasy._

_Kiara._

_The events of that night changed much. Previously I thought I would had scruples with hurting Kiara because she was my queen. Well, it was serious reason indeed, but not solely. What sprouted there on massif plateau – thread of fondness and understanding, grew stronger that night. Queen wasn't just a ruler as before. She even became someone more than student. A friend, sharing the same emotions and feelings. Additionally talk with her taught me a simple truth – I had to be extremely careful with my plans. Earlier attempts were stupid and could have finished with tragedy… I mean tragedy not only for Kiara. I was unable to kill Kovu's child. In any situation, under any circumstances it wasn't able to take out cub's life. Born or unborn yet – it didn't matter. She told me about her problems. Yes, it was hope for me, but just temporally postponing of what was unavoidable._

"_Sir?" I asked my king. He just asked 'what?' with gentle move of his shoulders. "Are you angry on me?"_

"_Do you think I could be angry on you, because you can't predict avalanche? The answer is: no. Right now I'm just extremely happy, you survived. And…" he giggle quietly. "What doesn't kill you, strengthens you. I bet that Kiara had a solid lesson today."_

"_I had too, my lord." I thought and answered aloud. "Anyway, I'm sorry."_

"_I tell you something." Said Kovu with a bit playfully voice. I think that stress of previous hours and sudden relief made him really uneasy, what he tried to vent it on talking to anyone. "I'm tired about your constant 'sorrys'. You are doing the best of us since we got here. Your mother is praising you, Kiara is praising you and I see what I see."_

"_However I have some supernatural ability to get into troubles anyway."_

"_Unless we have ability to get you away of those, there is no problem…" smiled Kovu. That meant: I didn't see him smiling, because I was on his back. I just sensed tension of his muscles. But then he again returned to his uneasy mood. "You have nothing to worry about."_

"_You have no idea…" I thought, but then discovered something strange in his voice. Perhaps he wanted something to tell me. "But you have, Kovu?" Kovu took a look around, to make sure we are going far enough from others for not to be heard._

"_Yeah. Few, but few really nasty ones." I encouraged him, by nodding my head. "Are you sure you want to hear that?" I nodded again. "So…" he took a deep breath. "First, I have no idea what to do with Lipizi."_

_I had no idea too. The point was he asked me for help. Not Kiara._

Pride and rouges returned to cave about two hours after dawn. All were tired (especially Kovu and Jamaa, after carrying passengers on their backs) and quickly went to sleep. Except of two exceptions – Lipizi and Angaa. They exited the cave with cubs, what seemed natural – children needed much move and they had been sleeping all night, so then came time to play for them. Two mature lions and cubs came to Golden Hedge (that meant – few half-dried acacias, growing before entrance) to lay down in its shadow. Angaa made sure that no one was eavesdropping them, then laid down by side of lioness. She shivered a bit under his touch.

"Don't you think that your brother deserved for at least a week of mourning?" Angaa drew back like slapped, hearing that. He clenched his jaws, stopping any reply. "All right, I'm sorry." Said lightfurred, but her voice was saying something opposite. "Say what you wanted to say."

"It was me." Announced Angaa. "I cause the avalanche."

"Well done!" smiled Lipizi, stroking his muzzle. Then he narrowed her eyes and added with harsh voice. "But as far as I saw, they are alive."

"Yes, that was my mistake." Confessed lion. "I call for help too early."

"That the heck made you call for help?" she asked poisonously.

"Chungu. He was there and tried to stopped me."

"You fight with Chungu to do that for me?" she asked, faking disbelief and nestling to his side. "With your best friend… I'm touched…" But then she looked right into his eyes and gasped. "But it was taken in vain anyway."

"You don't have to torment me more." Said Angaa carefully. "You know I will do anything for you."

"So now, what?" asked lightfurred.

"We wait." Replied lion. "We must make sure that no one suspect us, make sure that Chungu won't betray us. Then choose another way, that would looks like an accident. Meanwhile you must stay with pride, gain their trust and help me gather more information."

Lipizi stayed silent for about minute, mindlessly stroking Angaa's mane. She was clearly thinking about something else. But finally she rolled aside and said with tempting voice.

"All right, I'm pleased with you. I guess that now you have right to be pleased with me… Take cubs to cave. We will meet in back chamber." Then she stood up and went into massif direction. Angaa was looking after her, thinking heavily if he still doing what he wanted, or he already had lost ay control.

"I'm just a pawn." He thought. "All my hope is to be efficient pawn."

\/\/\/

Wounds of Tetesi healed quickly. In next few days she was ready to beck to pride tasks or to train Kiara further. For time of her convalescence she was observing life in cave carefully. Or at least some of its aspects. She ignored that Lipizi and Angaa were absent two nights, Chungu was treating lightfurred and sandymaned with cold indifference. She even didn't care that Kauli was constantly asking king to solve problem of rouges. She was focused just on Kovu in person and his relations with Kiara.

King talked with several times, always somehow stressed and uptight. Always he seemed as he wanted to say something important, but he stopped in the last moment. When Kiara was near he was silent and pretended he didn't care about his subject at all. That was the source of uncertainness but also of hope for Tetesi.

"Something has changed." Thought brownfurred. "I could only hope that for better."

On fifth day after accident, king stayed in cave during hunting. He sent whole pride and Lipizi with rouges. Tetesi was watching over cubs, or at least should have. However she felt that the main reason of breaking daily routine was king's will to talk with her. When residents and guest of Golden Cave left, Kovu came to Tetesi, who was carefully putting cubs to sleep.

"How are Akra and Simmi?" he asked.

"As you see, sir. Good, I guess." Replied lioness. "They are already used to us… to the pride."

"Cubs…" murmured king and Tetesi somehow sensed in that something very wrong. "May I speak with you… I mean… I must tell you something." She nodded, encouraging him. "Or… I don't know. Once I wanted to tell you something, but now it's no longer important."

"What that was, sir… Kovu."

"That was about some conflict, between 'sir' and 'Kovu'." Replied blackmaned with careful voice. "But I shouldn't bothered you wilt that."

"If that is related to me in any way, I wish to hear it." Said Tetesi with decisive voice, but then added. "I mean: please, sir."

He was standing over her for longer time without word, to finally say.

"I… You are very special person to me. You always were, but since you saved my that night we were here for the first time, I think…" He paused and looked on her with helpless stare. "I thought you should know it as the first. Kiara is pregnant. I going to be a father."

"Stars blessed our pride." Replied Tetesi with automatic response. It came her easier because she still didn't fully comprehend meaning of that. Kovu turned his stare to the ground and slowly withdrew to the cave entrance, not looking in Tetesi's eyes. She was still stroking sleeping cubs, slowly repeating his words in mind. then she froze, from all her might trying to stop claws extending from pawpads. She looked on doorstep, but Kovu was no longer there.

_True warrior could be recognised not in times of victory, but in times of defeat. That is the one who doesn't give up, fight longer that it is necessary, reasonable or possible. That was definitely time for defeat for me, the hardest moment in my life. But I didn't give up. Just clenched my jaws and calmed down, pretending that nothing happened._

_But something had happened, I felt that! Kovu was close to say something more. Is was that what I thought? Perhaps. Maybe he already felt that Kiara isn't really his mate. He shared with her bed and kingdom, but not deepest thoughts and wants. I sensed that love was dead. Maybe once had been living and flourishing, but not then. The cub was the last try to turn back the time. So when everything was showing my defeat, I was hoping against all the hope. I was almost sure that I was hit just few steps from success. But it doesn't mattered it was easy for me to stick with it._

_When pride returned to the cave, they found me calm and cool, at least on surface. I gave back cubs to Lipizi, then on rigid paws I exited our keep. Girls were unexpectedly merry and in good mood. I went among laughing and bashful chats, couldn't stand those. Or maybe it was just me – they were as are usual, but I was ten times so sensitive to they joy. Anyway, it hurt me._

_I went on alley, then on path up to plateau. Night had already fallen and I could watch the countless stars above me. But those weren't shining for me. I was just a lioness of pride, with no royal blood in my veins. Subject, minion, charge. I inhaled the cold air of evening and understood how little I could do against Kiara. For next three months she was about to be untouchable for me. While she was carrying Kovu's child she was safe as she was under constant watch of thousand guards. I couldn't hurt her. And later… I sensed that whatever Kovu felt in that time, it could change in time, when Kiara became not only mate and queen but also mother of royal child. There was a dead end on every path and limited time to choose my way._

_Every mother had some kind of sixth sense to feel emotions of her child. She found me soon after and not knowing about even part of my problems just somehow appeased them all. Just hugged me, and let me cry for long hours. I'm not sure if she knew anything then, but she felt it perfectly._

"_It's not the end, my child." She whispered to my ear. "Tomorrow will be a new day. And the same day after. Sooner or later it will come your day."_

"_But it can't be undo." I sobbed. "It's too late."_

"_Are you sure of that?"_

_I wasn't, so I didn't have up. I was a fighter again and clenched my jaws to endure that bad time. Mother gave me strength._


	7. VI Long live the dead!

VI

VI. Long live the dead!

Pregnancy of lions last from about three and half to four months. For desert lioness shorter, sometimes even three months, due to usual hard lifestyle of mothers. So Nature allows them give birth faster and sooner back to pride duties. But Kiara wasn't desert lioness. In fact no one knew how could he endure difficult conditions of pregnancy in Golden Sands. What would be completely natural to other member of pride, for her was a threat. That why all Golden Ones were doing their best to secure their queen and her heir.

Tetesi was there, participating in efforts of the pride. They had much work, so no one could go idle. Apart of Kiara, they had to watch over Lipizi cubs (lioness finally decided to join the pride) and assist Danti and Kauta. Both lioness were pregnant too. Fathers were Jamaa and Chungu, what caused very important changes in living in Golden Sands.

Kovu forged a compromise between old customs and expectations of pride. Rouges, still calling themselves 'Sandy Coalition', were living on the edge of Golden Land, in mountains behind the Rumble Gorge. In theory. In practise they were almost constantly assisting pride in huntings (it was necessary, due to weaken strength of Golden Ones) and spending a lot of time with lionesses. Kovu intended to save both law and customs and still show his gratitude towards rouges. But he had an impression he failed both tasks.

"What else should I have done?" asked evening air over Golden Massif. He was standing alone on plateau, thinking and worrying as it happened often to him that time. He was even without Kauli, trying to comprehend his situation without his help.

"Bro, what a mess!" replied voice in his head. It was Nuka's voice. Since death of his brother, Kovu was sometimes haunted by strong, almost substantial memory of lion. He didn't believed it was real, it was rather inner call of his reason, manifested in such weird way. Spectre of dead brother wasn't malicious (or at least not more than real Nuka) nor angry on him. Those were just Kovu's thoughts expressed by Nuka's usual irony. "I'm mad." Thought king, but in the same time he smiled. He was really happy that at least shadow of his brother came to him. "You really failed things up. Do you want me to specify?"

"Go ahead." Said Kovu to his vision. Just in case, he said it in mind, still calmly looking on night landscape of desert.

"So… Those rouges are a threat for you and pride. It's all right, if you let lionesses mate, but it's not a reason top keep your guests so long. What if one of them keeps a grudge against you or just wants to become a king? He will kill you."

"For what?" asked Kovu. "Girls wouldn't accept him."

"I think that's rather poor comfort if you are dead already." Noticed Nuka. "But let's back to your errors. That Lipizi just doesn't fit here. She is barely obeying any of your orders, spread doubts and questions among lionesses."

"So what? Should I banish her, separating from her cubs?" yelled Kovu. Again, silently, just to his inner voice.

"If you are too weak to discipline her, maybe it's only solution. Rouges would take care about her."

"No! I let her stay and my word is undeniable."

"Your word to Kiara too?" asked some other voice from Kovu's mind. And then king noticed another spectre in front of him. It was Yakta, looking on monarch with hard and inquiring stare, just like few moths earlier during their talk on Priderock.

"Yakta? Are you dead?" asked amazed Kovu.

"I have no idea how real Yakta is going, sir." Replied spectre. "I'm just your thoughts, the words you expect from your former advisor. I'm as real as… no offence… your brother."

"Stars!" sighed Kovu. "Real rulers talk with real Kings of the Past. I'm just talking to myself on the edge of my sanity."

"And you even aren't sure on which side of it." Smiled Nuka. "But face it: real kings aren't dorks as you are."

"Thanks bro, I missed your support." Snorted monarch.

"Enough of it." Said Yakta's spectre. "There is one more problem, the biggest problem, I guess. Kiara and Tetesi." Kovu nodded his head. "So sir, you impressed me, however not in the good sense of that word. You seem to change your mind. So you no longer love Kiara? Too bad you betrayed your mother to be with her."

"Stop it!" called Kovu, this time aloud. He shook his head to dispel ghosts. But it failed.

"Stop what?" asked Yakta with unusually aggressive voice. "I really appreciate that you finally stop to follow the murderer of your mother."

"No!"

"Hey, buddy, you went a bit too far." Noticed Nuka. "Leave our mother out of this!"

"I love Kiara and…"

"Really?" snorted Yakta. "Do not lie to me, I'm you! I know that is in your mind… I'm your mind. You regret all this, including your choices on Battle of Reunion. You regret you let your mother and brother die. You regret you mate with their murderess. You discovered that Tetesi is who you had been looking for." Kovu waved his paw to his spectre, but of course he failed. Yakta was only memory in his mind.

"Oh, don't listen to him." Interrupted Nuka. "At least what me is talking about mom."

"So you understand me?" asked king with hope in his voice.

"I just understand you made some mistakes. It's not your fault in pride stuff… However…" He came closer and looked right into brother's eyes. "Tetesi was my friends. I really hate you seeing how you are hurting her."

"So what should I do?" yelled Kovu. He stopped himself from scream in last moment, so this call turned to silent yell.

"For you are Chosen One, you should know." Smiled Nuka and disappeared. Yakta was not there too.

"Wait…" gasped Kovu. "Tell me…" But he was alone on plateau in middle of night.

Suddenly he noticed some move on Eastern Path – someone was coming up there. Kovu froze in place, until the silhouette was visible. King cursed silently – it was Tetesi. Lioness came on plateau and walk to centre. In spite that king made no move, sharp senses of brownfurred discovered him next to Funeral Stone.

"Sir?" asked into darkness. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving now." She stopped and turned back to path.

"No, wait." Ordered Kovu. „I'm going down now. It's your turn to take this… seclusion. I'm not claiming that only I have some problems to face them alone."

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Tetesi with tensed voice. She came to her ruler and stopped in front.

"Oh, nevermind." Murmured Kovu.

He wanted to stop her then hug her and kiss her lips. Looking on lioness he was slowly realising his true wants. Tetesi was beautiful, in her own sense of beauty. But it wasn't the point. For Kovu Kiara was definitely beautiful too, but it was something completely different. Brownfurred was sparking with some kind of inner strength of mysterious energy and queen lacked in that. That energy was radiating on Kovu and urging him to step ahead. Then kiss her lips and… He shook his head, but that daemon was ten times harder to cast away that his memories.

"Sir… Kovu… Could you tell me what is on your mind."

Suddenly king just burst inside. He knew he was on the edge of temper and every second more there was closing him to surrender.

"You know what!" called aloud. "And you know why I can't!" then he ran to the path and disappeared on way down.

Tetesi was standing in place, frozen and shocked by that explosion. So, her deepest dreams were coming true. Too late and in awkward way, but true. She smiled, although in the same time she wanted to cry and laughed with triumphal laughter, however she was feeling her misery. And then she called her own dead ones.

"Tetesi, I warn you." Said memory of Hawaa. "You are walking on a quicksand. Can't you see what you already have? He loves you and cares for you as for no one here. But you could destroy it so easily… If you kill Kiara… Do you think he could associate with murderer of his mate… mother of his child?"

"That is not the reason you can't kill him." Murmured another voice. Sandymaned lion was lying on funeral stone and looking on Tetesi. "It's just a reason to kill him discreetly." Seeing her amazement, he nodded her head and added. "Yes, that's me, Ghibu. I hope you remember, you killed me three months ago."

"You are not real." Whispered brownfurred.

"Of course I'm not!" snorted dead lion. "Hawaa is just a memory too. But you still listen to us and decide which part of your crazy mind is… more reasonable."

"That's right." Nodded Hawaa. "I mean about us, not about what he talks on Kiara."

"So, I'm insane?" smiled Tetesi.

„It depends what you will decide." Replied Ghibu. "If you let that foreign stray to run your boyfriend, you definitely are!"

"Don't listen to him!" interrupted Hawaa. Her fur had sandy colour, similar to coat of lion. In every inch she was looking the same as year earlier in moment of death. "Just hear yourself! Do you remember what you said to Kiara about being mate and being subject?"

"She remembers." Threw Ghibu. "Being just subject is definitely worse."

"I mean what you believe!" called Hawaa's memory with emotional tone. "You are walking a hard path but so beautiful. By being obedient to your king… and queen, you show how deeply you really love him." Ghibu made a grimace and showed Hawaa his tongue. "He loves you and nothing would change it. Isn't it what you told Kiara about? Perfect bond of ruler and subject? You are not queen, but somehow you are queen more than Kiara…"

"Oh, cease it!" interrupted Ghibu. "You are pathetic! Is that the way you understand love? Elevated sighs of pure, spiritual union? Well… nice, but I guess you want to have some joy with that. Aren't you?" Tetesi unwillingly nodded her head, recalling the storm that took her, when she was talking with king. "I could understand that. I tell you a story. There was a pretty lioness that lived with coalition of rouges. One of them loved her like Hawaa wants you to love Kovu. The second knew what he wanted and did it. The outcome is simple – my brother stuck in his elevated sighs and I was with Lipizi. And we have cubs… Akra and Simmi. If I only was alive now…"

"I guess you brother is better mate for Lipizi than you." Said Hawaa. "But it's not the point. Tetesi, don't do something you can't undo. I can't believe you really want hurt Kiara."

"Hey, girl, I'll tell you something." Said Ghibu. He jumped down from rock and came to lioness. He whispered to her ear. "You killed me. And it didn't hurt. You cut my neck artery and I was so rushed with adrenaline that I hardly noticed I'm out. It just… like you are going asleep. You could finish her almost without any pain. Clear slash on throat and it will take less than minute."

"Disgusting." Snorted Hawaa.

"But how merciful." Noticed Ghibu. "Just wait few weeks when Kovu's child is born… and do what you really want."

"I… I will take mother out from her child." Noticed Tetesi with shivering voice. He was full of uncertainty, however thinking over details of murder meant quick loosing of scruples.

"Well… yes. You will have to substitute Kiara in that task. I bet you will succeed – after all it's Kovu's cub. You will love it as your own."

"Listen how ironic it sounds." Said Hawaa. "Speaking of love after speaking of hatred."

"If she don't do it, we will be still speaking about those, but in different sequence. Just do it, Tetesi and you will have all what you want."

"Risky." Murmured brownfurred. "I have to finish her without even slightest suspicion I was involved. Kovu, doesn't matter what he fells now, wouldn't accepted that."

"Piece a meat." Smiled Ghibu's spectre. "Frame rouges into it."

"So this is not only murder, but also betrayal and deceit." Noticed Hawaa. "Not that could make too big difference after all, but I think it looks disgusting."

"Shut up!" called Ghibu.

"No, you both shut up." Snorted Tetesi. "I must reconsider it… Alone." Instantly both shadows disappeared. "Am I really mad already?" asked lioness herself. Then she recalled Kovu's face and decided that slight madness isn't price too high.

\/\/\/

The labour was hard, but both mother and child made it. Cub was unexpectedly big as for newborn, surely strong and willing to live. Whole pride gathered around bedding of queen to watch royal heir. The official presentation was scheduled on next morning. But cub born on evening and pride hadn't waited for long hours. Even rouges were allowed to spend that night in cave to be ready on sunrise to instantly recognise future ruler of Golden Sands.

"Dhalimu." Smiled Kovu. "That I wish to call him."

"Darling…" murmured Kiara. "I know that father should name his sons, as well as mother her daughters… But this particular name is…"

"What's wrong?" asked surprised king. "My granduncle was named like that."

"Yes, but in ancient Pridelands language it means…"

"Violent." Nodded Kovu. "But southern superstitions are no longer are concern. What do you think, Dotty?" Dotty was changing brush in Kiara's bedding. Queen was a bit surprised that king was involving lionesses in that.

"I like this name." She said. "I heard much good about Dhalimu, brother of queen Malkha. I bet girls will like prince name too."

"Honey, don't you think that it should be our decision, not pride's?" asked Kiara bending to Kovu's ear.

"No, he will be the king someday." Blackmaned shook his head. "So everything what concerns him, concerns pride." Then he noticed Tetesi, looking on royal couple from corner of main chamber. In fact he didn't want to do this, but he called. "Tetesi, come closer."

"Thanks, my lord." Said brownfurred, coming slowly. In fact she didn't want to come, unsure if she could keep her temper.

"But you must." She thought. "Maybe soon you will be raising that cub." She sat in front of royal couple and bended down to newborn. "He is… sweet." She whispered. "But strong in the same time. He will be a strong ruler someday." Added and thought. "In opposition to his mother!" but of course those words stayed unspoken. She carefully touched prince. Blind and sleepy cub instinctively hugged Tetesi's paw as it was his mother's.

_I liked Dhalimu already. Of course, I had to love him as Kovu's child, but also I just felt fondness toward that kid. It was something special in that child – he wasn't totally helpless like most of newborns. He was by his own crawling to mother's side, looking for milk and her warmth. There was much of decisiveness in those moves. I felt that he would become really touch lion and monarch someday._

_Then I excused royal couple and exited cave. I had to calm myself, after seeing them, but also to think over few things. I went to acacia alley and sat down, savouring the coolness of night. Quickly I felt calm and relaxed. If I read Kovu's behaviour properly, nothing really had changed. While talking with me he was still a bit absent-minded and uneasy. He paid most of his attention to his son and mate, but fact he remembered about me even in such a moment was a good sign._

_Then Ostasi and Tuli came to me. We had a mission to do – to announce the good news and call animals of Home Sands to see new prince. For that one time I envied Pridelanders, who had bird as permanent advisor and majordomo – they just order hornbill to forward the message. We have to spread it by ourselves, on our paws._

"_Girls, I'm exhausted." Said Tuli. "Let's find some bird to do the job."_

"_Good!" I smiled. "But before he get know you bring him message about sacred peace for tomorrow, he or she would be running from you as fast as could."_

"_So we must catch him, then say it and release him. I be he would be grateful." Finished Ostasi. "So let's go."_

"_Let's go." I nodded and run as a first. I was burning inside with energy that was seeking any vent. Three months of waiting was over and time of final decision came. I still wasn't sure what to do, but I was sure that my dilemmas soon would be solved in one way or another._

"They split." Noticed Lipizi. "It's night, no one will see us. We may follow Tetesi and do it finally." But sandymaned shook his head.

"Not tonight." They were lying on path on Golden Massif plateau and observing lionesses below.

"What's the matter with you?" snorted lighfurred. "You promised me, that…"  
"That I'll do it and do it carefully, for not endanger us." Finished Angaa. "Give me few more weeks. You will see – she is going to pay."

"I heard it countless times." Said Lipizi. "I'm tired of waiting."

"And I guess that's why you chose Ghibu." Smiled Angaa with bitter smile. "But right now you have no choice. Trust me or act on your own."

"You would allow me to do that?" surprised lioness.

"No." replied lion. "Actually I would stop you, before you do something stupid. But now me must go back to the cave. They could be suspicious."

\/\/\/

The presentation was short, but very important ceremony. For animals around it was the very first chance to see not only prince, but also royal couple. Earlier almost no one had seen Kovu and Kiara, except of some unfortunate creatures who had become theirs preys. But on day of presentation king announced the Sacred Peace, so on one was allowed to hunt until the sunset.

"Not so many, as I thought." Noticed Kovu, who was looking on crowd before Golden Massif. Kauli was rolled around his neck and following his stare.

"Indeed, my lord." Agreed. "But it wassss always like that. Golden Sands are vast kingdom, but most of itssssss soil is the desert. We have no as much animals as others kingdomsssss. But also Golden Lions are only predatorssss here, except of smaller carnivoressss like fenecs or lykaons. And additionally it'sssss already a host, comparing with timesss of the Great Drought."

"But in time, there will be more of them?" asked king.

"I'm sssssure of that, ssssir." Nodded reptile. "They are breeding and growing in number… just like your pride doesssssss. But now, it's time."

Kovu stepped back to Kiara, who was holding Dhalimu. Then Dotty and Tetesi came to them. It was desert custom that the oldest lioness in pride was showing newborn prince or princess. So Dotty was to do that job. Her daughter had to assist her.

"All right… let me take him." Smiled old Outlandress and carefully grabbed cub's neck in her jaws. Then stepped towards edge of rock and desert. Tetesi called with all her might.

"Dhalimu – the future king of this land!"

In response she heard the collective call of animals. Roars, rumbles and moos merged in one, happy voice. It wasn't just a hollow and fake pretence, but genuine call of relief. Many creatures just then believed that drought was over. With king back in his kingdom, with heir to secure the future, whole world was back on old, safe way.

Both Kiara and Kovu – in spite that officially the hero of day was Dhalimu – couldn't resist a bolt of pride and delight. They finally felt like rulers. Not as loved, but a bit disrupting guest in kingdom of Vitani and Tanabi. They were on their own.

Dotty and Tetesi returned to the royal couple. Old lioness gave queen the cub and with daughter bowed before rulers. Standing up from bow, Tetesi caught Kovu's confused stare. She smiled, trying to tell that all was all right. It wasn't, however she didn't want to destroy so great day for her love. So nudging mother in side, she walked back to rest of the pride. When they were going to entrance of cave in still loud calls of commons, Tetesi heard mother's whisper.

"She should have stood there… She would be ten times queen…" then lioness stopped, probably scared to be heard.

Tetesi's heart stopped for second. "Even mother!" she thought. "Even mother feels that! I'm sure that whole pride wants too… I'm no longer doing it for myself. I'm doing it for Kovu… and them all. Golden Sands will have proper queen!"

The decision was made – Tetesi saw blurred spectres of Hawaa and Ghibu. Lioness was looking on her with fear, lion was smiling. Imaginary advisor nodded his head, parodying homage to queen. Roars of gathered animals were still sounding when Golden Pride entered cave.

_And that way it came. I decided to kill Kiara. In next few days my ears became more sharp for any words about queen. How could had I been so stupid earlier? They all were avid to get rid of Kiara. That meant: no one wanted to kill her, but if an accident happens, no one would be sorry. Pride was liking Kiara but as a lioness, not as a queen._

_So then I had to find some way to fulfil my quest in secret. But I already had a way to do that. The plainness of that idea hit me just two days after presentation. So I just came to queen and asked with innocent voice._

"_Ma'am… how are doing?"_

"_Good, I'm better with every day." Replied she. She was holding sleeping Dhalimu and for short moment I almost felt sorry that cub was going to become an orphan. But no! I was about to become his mother. Stronger and better. For him, but in the first place better mate for cub's father._

"_It's good." I replied. "You know that due to your pregnancy you neglected your trainings."_

"_Hm?" surprised queen. "I mean, I would really like to start it again… but you still have a patience to do that?" I nodded. "Are you serious?"_

"Yes, I am." I smiled. "Deadly serious."


	8. VII Trails on Sand

VII

VII. Trails on Sand

_I hadn't expected anything before it actually happened. We were extremely lucky, that's all. There is little of my merit in that, I was just in place._

_Angaa appeared from nowhere. We were in Dried Oasis on a trip with cubs. Mother, Kiara, Danti, Kauta and I were leading pride's kitties on their first walk outside the Golden Cave. The weather was perfect and nothing would announce the attack. In half a way, I propose that I could go faster and uncover the source for us to drink, when we all are there. Kiara – of course – wanted to go with me. Since the day of Dhalimu's birth, or maybe even earlier, since day of my and Kovu's talk on plateau, she sensed that something was wrong. Funny, she wanted to keep an eye or me, or she really sought my friendship – even today I'm, not sure. Personally I prefer to assume the second option, so alike to her simple-hearted nature. Maybe she just wanted to become like me, to regain Kovu's love._

_In the moment of attack it didn't matter anyway. Angaa jumped most likely from oasis's pan, instantly overturning Kiara and then pounced on me. How clever, somehow he was sure I wouldn't run. He pressed me to the ground and started to wrestle – a competition that I had no chances to win. He wasn't especially muscular, but anyway for stronger than me._

"_Run!" I called to Kiara. "Call help!"_

_As you probably already know I wasn't so scared about the queen. That was a trick and I got what I wanted. Angaa, alarmed that she could bring so help, let me loose (in last moment, he almost choked me) and jumped on her. I stood up instantly and estimated my chances._

_In theory, the best thing I could to was to wait for lion to kill Kiara. It would be perfect, because I would got my goal without spotting my paws in blood. But then eventual victory with him was hard and dangerous._

_That's why I attack his back. Whatever I seemed, fair or not, I saved queen's live. Lion was just about to bite her throat, when I slashed his back with extended claws. He was surely surprised that I rise so fast. He just kicked me with rear leg and…_

…_and that was enough! I would never expected for such inconspicuous lion to have a strength like that. His single blow sent me three metres away almost senseless. It took me over ten seconds to regain basic orientation and when I did it, I was given with another hit. In that time Angaa managed to knock Kiara out (but loser – he didn't kill her!) and jump to me. All I could do was to shun his attacks and wait for reinforcements. That was a 'fun', even in higher than Outlander's standards._

_Angaa was quicker than any lion I met. He had both strength of male (or greater) and agility of lioness (or… no! for sure greater!). Later I came to conclusion he was boosted by some king of drugs. Mountain Red Mushrooms most likely. The was fighting like in trance, beating me up easily. Understand it – he was really fast. I always was a good warrior, after death of Zira and Hawaa definitely the best of our pride. But that three minutes I was fighting with him, were just desperate attempts to slower what was unavoidable. Block, block, block and then try to run aside. I doubt if I try to deliver even single blow after my attack on his back. Last thing I thought before he hit my head, was that avalanche in gorge didn't have to be an accident. And then again, that it came very bad that Kovu lost both mate and me. Then someone turn my sight off._

_What I heard and sensed after, was as Angaa was raising his paw to finish me and then came to us roars of mother, Danti and Kauta. Rouge instantly set off to retreat. I was yelling because of pain and anger. I knew that he failed to kill Kiara. And it was so close…_

_When I opened my eyes I was in Dried Oasis, surrounded by all my group. Cubs looked on me with fear and amazement, meanwhile mother and girls were trying to water Kiara and me. Queen was almost unhurt – he fainted more due to shock than chocking – but just in case she was treated like a wounded one. I had just few scratched, but that blow in my head was really painful. When I finally overcame dizziness I asked._

"_Cubs?"_

"_All in place." Replied my mother._

"_Angaa…"_

"_He ran, when he saw us." She said. "You were lucky, I could roar so loud."_

"_Tetesi!" called Kiara and hugged me with no warning. I just panted with pain, but she didn't notice it. "Oh, thank you! You saved me!" Great! The second time I wanted to kill my queen and after all I protected her life. "Third time lucky." I murmured in mind. "If you are all right, let's go home quick." Ordered Kiara. I was too shocked to protest._

_While we were marching in massif's direction, Kiara stopped me and waited for others to walk ahead of us. Then she came closer and whispered to my ear._

"_Once again… thanks. I even thought that you wanted to… But I was wrong." I looked her with curiosity, however I perfectly knew what she had on mind. I was just surprised she found it out. "No, never mind."_

_I was trying to calm myself down, comforting with thought that Kovu will praise me._

Angaa ran to Rumble Range. He was exhausted and bruised, from his mouth was dropping blood mixed with saliva. The side effects of mushrooms weren't too pleasant and hard to avoid. Additionally his back was marked with parallel red lines, a gift from Tetesi. Lipizi yelled with genuine fear.

"No… I will be fine…" growled lion. His sensed were dimmed and he didn't know he was shouting. "I failed… this time. You must go back to cave, before they would suspect you… go!" Then he fell on gravel of range's foot.

Lightfurred grabbed his neck with jaws and dragged to nearest cave. Then she ran to source and filled coconut shell with water. When she returned to Angaa, he was still half-stunned, but aware. She spat with blood to clear his mouth.

"I said: go away." She just poured some water on his forehead. "I will be fine. But if they start to suspect you…"

"Do not talk for a while." She ordered with decisive voice. Then places stream of water into his mouth. When he swallowed it, she ran for another portion. When she returned after few more minutes, he asked.

"Why are you doing this? You shouldn't risk." Then he froze amazed.

For the first time in his life he saw as Lipizi was crying. Lion would never suspected that she was able to show such a weakness and… tenderness? She bended down and licked scratch on his cheek. He smiled with delight, however it hurt a bit, because stretched muscles extended the scratch. Then came to simple conclusion that wasn't reality, just a drug vision.

"Oh, Angaa." She sobbed. Yes, definitely a dream. Real Lipizi would have never treat him like that. "I'm so sorry… I understood it too late."

Lion wanted to asked her for another portion of mushrooms. But about two second later he came to logical conclusion, that if he was dreaming, the unreal drugs would not make any effect. Meanwhile lioness was talking still.

"I know you always loved me… even in times before I mated with Ghibu… I was blind, that you with whom I should be. Yes, i was selfish and blind. If I could only put back the time… It would be different know."

"I'm tripping, but if that's a dream, I would like to sleep forever." Thought lion. Pains in his stretched muscles were slowly emerging from sea of adrenaline rush. But he felt happy as he never was anyway.

"I love you, Angaa." Sobbed Lipizi. "I just have understand that. I wanted to do anything for me… and I used that, without understanding what it means."

"I love you, you know that." Murmured sleepy, yet extremely excited sandymaned. Suddenly he felt very uneasy. Pains grew and everything – except of Lipizi's behaviour – was suggesting it was reality. But it meant that she had real problem.

"But from now on it will change… We will go away from that blasted desert. With… Angaa… will you accept my cubs and become their father?" In spite of intense pain in neck, lion nodded his head with so decisive nod, that it almost was as he told: of course I will! "So we will leave this hell. I… hate Kovu, I hate Kiara and Tetesi. But I don't want to get my revenge for price of your life. No more risk. I want you to live."

"A bit too late. We are at the state of war with Golden Pride." Wanted to tell Angaa, but his lips were too sleepy. So he just murmured, expressing as much love as it was possible in that amorphous sound.

"You hear me? I will prepare kids to go. I will try also to disrupt their search. So…"

"Go to pride…" whispered Angaa. He still wasn't completely convinced that it wasn't a dream, but he decided to act as it was real. "Rest… eat as much as you can… feed cubs… you must be ready to long journey… in three days let's meet in Rumble Gorge. Right?"

"I'll do it, my love." She kissed him and stood up. She made few steps to exit of cave but then stopped and again measured him with concerned stare.

"I will be all right!" he assured. "Just… prepare yourself and I will do my part. Beware of Kovu, don't let him suspect you."

"I'm so sorry." Sobbed Lipizi again. "From now on I will do everything to make up for times I was hurting you."

"So it seems to be long and extremely wonderful time in future." He smiled with his blooded lips. "But now go. We will be safe soon."

\/\/\/

The Golden Cave was at alarm. Initially Kovu panicked (fortunately he didn't show it), seeing that all of Sandy Coalition wasn't there. He suspected that they all – Angaa, Chungu, Jamaa and Lipizi were involved in plot. But then returned redmaned, directly from north, were he was checking Northern Source. King sighed with relief, because it was really limited possibility that Jamaa had anything to do with attack.

But Chungu and – however weird it sounded – Lipizi were suspected. Kovu wanted to send regular searching team, but in the same time he was afraid of safety of cave. Leaving cubs without protection was not an option.

"Ssssir." Noticed Kauli, again rolled around king's neck. "If Lipizi isssss involved in plot, we have… ssssome hostages." He pointed with tail on sleeping Akra and Simmi.

"That isn't funny." Snorted Kovu.

"I was seriousssss, my lord." Assssssured… I mean: assured snake.

"What now, my lord?" asked Dotty. "Whatever has happened, we must work as pride always does. Hunting…"

"Just in case." Asked king. "How many lionesses are required to defend the entrance?"

"It isn't so hard, after all defence in such narrow stand is much easier. Against two males… Two, maximum three good warrioresses." Estimated elder lioness. "That means someone younger than me."

_That was time I decided to act. I came to Kovu, intentionally passing by Kiara, to gain her attention. Then, pretending I wasn't observed I stopped before my king and said with quiet voice, as if I didn't want to be heard._

"_Sir, unless we catch rouges I strongly suggest you forbid queen any trainings. I can't guarantee her full safety now."_

"_No!" called emotionally Kiara. "Stop it, that is paranoia! We can't let them - or just him, because we still aren't sure if only Angaa is involved – to haunt of lives! I want to train as nothing has happened."_

"_Sir, I guess she's right." Said Dotty. "There is really unlike that queen would be an object of attack, especially under protection of my daughter."_

"_Trainingsssssssss are dangerous." Murmured Kauli. "And those alwaysssss were, with Angaa around and without."_

"_Tetesi?" asked Kovu and looked into my eyes with serious question. He didn't have to seek my opinion, but he did. He trusted me and I had to keep his trust for all cost. Or just pretend I was worthy of confidence._

"_Sir, the safety of queen is the priority of pride and…" I stopped with previously prepared grimace. "Golden Pride… safety of Golden Queen." I added quieter and suddenly burst with laughter. It was – of course – planned too. "My king, it seems that my training brought some results already… She talks like Golden Queen should." I turned to Kiara. "Are you ready to defend yourself, ma'am?"_

"_I am!" called lioness with enthusiasm then added with more pleading voice. "Kovu, please…"_

"_Haven't you any objections, Tetesi?" again, king asked me._

"_Of course I have!" I responded, still laughing. "But I'm not the queen. She is in charge now. I'm teaching her, but she is the boss here."_

"_All right…" murmured Kovu. "But if you see anything suspicious, you…"_

"_Go back to Golden Cave and alarm the pride." We called both with Kiara. Then she laughed too._

"_I mean it, Kiara!" said king with decisive voice. "You are a mother now and you are responsible not only for me, but also for Dhalimu. Don't do anything stupid."_

_She came closer to him and whispered to his ear. I heard it barely, only thanks to Zira's senses-training, that I been subjected on Outlands._

"_You sound like my father." She said. "You are both unbearable. But don't worry, I love you both." Then she went back few steps and came to sleeping Dhalimu. She stroked head of cub and whispered something soft. This time I failed to comprehend it. "So, let's go." She turned to me._

_In the same moment to cave came Lipizi and Jamaa. They were angry and tensed, more focused on themselves and their argument that on behaviour of pride. Instantly, even without any order, few sisters just pounced on and immobilised lion. What was really shocking, he didn't resist._

"_What!?" called Lipizi. "You want slash him for what Angaa tried?"_

"_Leave him." Ordered Kovu._

"_Your highness, I had nothing to do with Angaa's acts and I swear I wouldn't raise my paw on your queen!" panted Jamaa with shivering voice. As far I know lion's souls, he was right. Simple-hearted rouge was really shocked by events of morning._

"_Should I beg you too for what I haven't done?" asked Lipizi with poisonous tone._

"_Shut up!" shouted Kovu. "Lipizi, go to your cubs and say nothing for your own good. Jamaa…" He turned to brownmaned and added with calmer voice. "No one is accusing you. We believe you, you proved you are honest. But… where is Chungu?"_

"_I don't know, you majesty." Said Jamaa, still bowing his head down._

"_Do you think he is in league with Angaa?"_

"_I hope not, sir, but they are good friends…"_

"_Think, you two. I have one, but crucial question." Said Kovu with angry voice. "Why the hell Angaa wanted to kill Kiara."_

"_Because of his brother." Replied Jamaa and Lipizi gasped with anger._

"_Brother?" amazed king._

"_Ghibu was his brother. You killed him, sir and that why Angaa could be mad."_

"_WHAT!?" shouted Kovu. "Why haven't you told me?"_

"_Why haven't you asked?" smiled Lipizi._

"_Let's go, ma'am." __I whispered to Kiara. "King has to deal with it in his own way."_

_When we were exiting the cave I still heard angry shouts behind me, but I didn't care. Things had complicated a bit. So only Angaa and eventually Chungu was hunting on queen. Or on me, what was even more probable, but I any threat was good as a cover for 'accident' I planned for Kiara. So my task was harder then, however still easier that few days before. I still wanted to use rouges. I just believed in assurances of Jamaa and assumed that only two lions are hunting on me. I just didn't notice that something was wrong there._

_How the heck Lipizi and Jamaa knew what had happened on morning?_

"Trust me, she will come here." Said Angaa, looking down to the gorge.

"Who? Lipizi or the queen?" asked Chungu.

"Lipizi will, but not today. She had to prepare to our journey." Explained sandymaned. "And I didn't mean queen. That Tetesi will come here. With queen too, but she is leading."

"Why?"

"She hopes that we kill Kiara." Explained Angaa quickly and seeing amazed stare of friend, added. "I just know that. When we were fighting… Tetesi came to assist queen a second too late. She hesitated, as she was not sure if she wanted to save her at all."

"Absurd!" snorted redmaned. "She was in shock and that why she stopped."

"No. Warrioress like her never hesitates. It was a real choice."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Chungu.

"You just have to intercept them on the mouth of gorge if something go wrong. But I hope I will do the job."

"I won't hurt queen." Said redmaned decisively.

"You won't have to." Smiled Angaa. Chungu wanted to asked why, but he just added. "Go!" and pointed mouth of gorge on southwest.

"I don't like this." Murmured redmaned.

"I know." Nodded Angaa. "And that why I'm so grateful to you. Lipizi and I won't forget about it… my friend."

"I'm doing it only to avenge Ghibu, nothing more!" shouted lion and ran ahead.

Angaa was looking on him, until he disappeared among rock on gorge wall. Then lion bended down and licked red mass of mushroom pulp. When bitter substance of drug inflamed his tongue, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was going to end that once for all. Avenge his brother. Ultimately prove himself in front of Lipizi. And then? And then his life would start a new. Far from that desert hell, with lioness he loved at his side. Fate of rouges? Well, it wasn't so scary if one has a reason to go ahead. Angaa had a reason.

"I love you, Lipizi." Whispered and turned his stare down. He needed to find some cover.

\/\/\/

For most of way, they were going in silence. Finally Kiara sensed that something was wrong and asked, felling airy and merry voice.

"Were you serious, when you said that I acted like Golden Queen?"

"Today?" Asked Tetesi and goldenfurred nodded. "Yes and no. You definitely understood what is desert verve. However you still lack of desert wisdom and carefulness."

"You really think we are in danger?" snorted surprised queen.

"Life is danger. Being queen is danger. Walking in Rubble Gorge is danger…" replied Tetesi. Some voice, sounding just like Ghibu, added in her mind. "…walking with you is danger." Then laughed soundlessly.

"I'm not afraid. I want prove myself."

"You will have a chance soon." Smiled Tetesi with voice so full of satisfaction that Kiara shivered. Something was very, very wrong and it wasn't the rouges threat. Or not only.

"You… we are seeking those rouges!" yelled Kiara. "You purposely guide me, where they could be." Brownfurred nodded. "That is the test?" She nodded again. "But I could be killed!"

"Me too." Smiled Tetesi. "And if I'm killed it means I'm not worthy subject of Kovu. The same goes for you – if you fall, you aren't worthy mate for him."

"I doubt if he accepts you methods of training, if he gets know about it." Said Kiara carefully.

"I don't worry about that." Replied brownfurred. "If you pass the test, there will be no reason to complain. If you fail – there will be no person to complain."

"Is that what you, Outlanders, call 'fun'?" asked queen. "Anyway, I'm not afraid."

"I hope you're not!" Tetesi smiled. "After all I taught you much."

They came to the end of gorge. Farther bed was coming up and slowly becoming almost vertical wall. In rainy season there was a waterfall that started a seasonal torrent down to the desert. But then there was dry and dusty. And deadly silent. That why they heard Angaa instantly when he set off downhill.

"Here he comes." Smiled Tetesi. "Our examiner number one."

"You majesty… warrior…" greeted them sandymaned. "I'm so happy that you came here. May we talk about Ghibu… you know, that lion, killed in day you came here. In private, he was my brother!"

He came down from slope, standing behind them and cutting them off. The lion was in the way back, between route down the gorge and lionesses. They were in dead end, what didn't make any impression on Tetesi.

"You don't have to fight with him." Whispered brownfurred to queen's ear. "You could leave me here and run. But beware – when he sees your weakness, he will pick you as a primary target."

"So why do you tell me that."

"Because it's your last chance to run. To survive." Smiled lioness. Kiara shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Thought that Tetesi want her bad… or even dead was slowly coming to her mind. It was shock and grave threat. Queen had no plan on such a case.

"Have I hurt you in any way, Tetesi?" asked with scared voice.

"No, but you were so weak, that you let me dream. You let me believe that I will be better Kovu's mate than you." Pupils of Kiara eyes extended in fraction of a second. "That is the judgementday, my lady. If you survive this, you will prove me wrong."

"Are you done?" asked impatient Angaa. Due to drug effects he already was measuring time with fight scale. Every second was crawling along like an hour. "I don't care about you dirty business. I just want you dead."

"Oh, sorry." Replied Kiara instinctively. Tetesi burst in laughter.

"So, go on. Suit yourself."

"No, one thing more." Added Angaa. "I will make it quick and almost painfully. But I want you to promise me that if some of you survive, you won't punish Lipizi for that. I've planned it on my own, she has nothing to do with that."

"For me, it's all right." Said Tetesi. "I won't kill her if she doesn't mess with me." Kiara just nodded her head. "So, let's dance!"

Before Tetesi finished that sentence, Angaa set off to charge.


	9. VIII Training is complete

VIII

VIII. Training is complete

_And that how it came to this. I was scared, knowing how much I was risking – Kiara got known my plan and rouge was still a instant and substantial threat for both of us. But in the same time I was calm and… happy? Yes, I could say that. Finally I was able to face my destiny and fight. Fight with my claws and fangs, not with plots and words. It was fair duel (or triel, whatever) where rules were simple and possible outcome obvious. I had a sweet awareness that if in history Golden Queen were murderesses, they surely did they crimes in that way. I was following the right path. A bit astray, aside route of noble and merciful monarchesses of my kingdom, but somehow parallel. And after dealing with Kiara I would just back on straight way, to take my place at Kovu's side. Sweet._

_Under a condition I was going to survive._

Again Angaa was boosted with drug. If Tetesi would see the situation rationally, she had to admit she and Kiara were on lost position. But lioness was not longer thinking but fighting and that saved her life.

First charge was really surprising and brownfurred shunned it only partially. Lion didn't slash her with extended claws, but pushed aside strong enough to overturn her. She rolled aside, purposely making few more rolls after loosing her impetus. It was right choice, because she felt as lion jumped again, hitting rock where she was a second earlier. So she stood up on paws and pounced ahead, just to shun another blow. It id didn't come.

Tetesi heard a scream of pain and turned her head left. She saw as Angaa was slashing side of Kiara and queen was doing her best to get away from grab. However she had no chances to free from paws of lion.

"Wait!" called Tetesi with smile on her lips. "Are you going to replace me!?" Angaa delivered another blow that knocked queen unconsciousness then turned to warrioress. This time she was ready to dodge and easily let lion to fly her by. In the same time she quickly hit with right paw and slashed his side. Lightly, but painfully.

"Don't worry." Growled Angaa, who seemed not to feel any pain. "I will kill you both."

"Funny. I guess your brother say something like that too." Replied Tetesi and sandymaned pounced.

Lioness fell down to the ground, rolled ahead, in the same time kicking in the air with rear paws. She hit at random in enemy's body, not making any serious wound, but enraging adversary.

"I really wanted make it quick!" shouted Angaa. "Why are you asking for additional torment?" And jumped again

Kiara slowly opened her eyes to see rouge and brownfurred moving in deadly dance. Both fighters were amazing and if not a burning thought about own danger, queen would have watched them for long hours. Tetesi was slower and weaker, but she was just cleverly shunning most of enemy's charges, run much and made Angaa to attack from distance. The pounces were the best for brownfurred to block, because in the air lion couldn't use his superior agility. But what was the point of that? Drugged with mushrooms sandymaned had more stamina than lioness, so playing on time was useless.

"Does she wait for me to help?" asked herself Kiara. "But… but she wants to kill me!"

"Run!" ordered voice in queen's mind. It was Simba, his overwhelming and decisively call that forced obedience any time it sounded. That was too much for Kiara. She couldn't just run. She was no longer daddy's girl.

"Hang on, Tetesi!" called queen and pounced into ring of combat.

Blow hit brownfurred, but not because of that Tetesi was angry. Kiara should had interfered! It wasn't in plan. With irritation lioness jumped aside, leaving queen wrestling with rouge. After few seconds of fight, when goldenfurred was almost chocked, she called.

"All right, I won't let you die this way. But next time leave him to me!" she slashed lion's side, making him roar and shun aside.

"Come on. Hit me if you can!" called brownfurred and turned back. She set off to run.

As she had planned. She knew that drugs were sharpening senses, but also disrupting overall perception. Extremely agile and strong warrior could be easily lead into trap.

When Tetesi sensed pouncing enemy behind her, she just made a step side. Lion heavily landed in gravel next to her and… stopped. Impetus of Angaa, adding mass and speed of falling, made his paws submerge into sand and rubble. Tetesi was waiting for that and instantly after she made sure her enemy was immobilised, she just charged at him, plunging her teethes in his neck. Whatever superiority over lioness lion had, he couldn't shun with limbs covered with graved and couldn't defend himself from fangs on his throat. Tetesi clenched her jaws and jumped aside.

"Stars!" she panted. "If he was more lucky, I would have no job here." She smiled, looking on wound of Kiara's side. Angaa coughed for the last time and fell silent for good.

"But… what will happen now?" asked shocked Kiara. "Are you really wanted to kill me? So why have you started the fight with him?"

"Actually, I still want to kill him." Corrected her Tetesi. "But I required rouge's body and marks of a fight here. You know… I had to get scapegoat… and I succeeded." Kiara narrowed her eyes with fear. "So, tell me. Do you want die here, or we're going to have fun, like recently?"

"You wouldn't dare." Gasped Kiara.

"Any words to forward Kovu?" asked brownfurred.

"Tetesi killed me?" proposed queen with irony.

"Be serious, girl." Replied lioness, but then she burst with laughter. "But it was good… very good."

"I love him. And I love our cub. Say it him, if you really dare to destroy that." Whispered queen. "But I still don't believe you could do it."

Spectre of Ghibu smiled to Tetesi from rock above. Lioness came to scared monarchess and said with serious voice.

"I'm serious, Kiara. I love him, and I just must make sure he has a mate he deserved… If you only succeeded my training and proved that you could be real Golden Queen…" said with calm voice. "What I could promise you is that I will make him happier that you could. And don't worry about Dhalimu. His is Kovu's child, I couldn't hurt him. Remember? That what saved you that day we got into avalanche. I was close to kill you, but I wasn't sure if you aren't pregnant."

"Will he inherent Kovu's throne?"

"Of course!" replied Tetesi with a bit huffed voice. "He is the firstborn. Doesn't matter how many cubs we will have with Kovu in future, he is the first in line."

"How noble of you." Snorted Kiara.

"But enough of that. Prepare…"

"No, you won't do it!" called queen. Maybe first time in her life she sounded with decisiveness proper to ruler. "I won't tell him about that happened, but you mustn't kill me. You are standing against the queen."

"Of Pridelands." Smiled Tetesi. "Any last words? Maybe you want apologise for killing Zira?"

"It isn't real…" whispered Kiara, slowly standing on paws. She still wasn't sure if that was true, but she decided to be prepared for anything.

"Don't worry." Said brownfurred. "As I said, I will give you a chance. A chance that Zira hadn't. Let's play. You know the drill. You could run, hide or fight. If you kill me, you win, if you hide from me, you win. If you reach Golden Cave, you win. Otherwise I will have to admit that I failed as a teacher. Ready? One, two…"

"NO!"

"Three, four…"

Kiara turned to the mouth of gorge and started to run.

\/\/\/

Kiara's mind was burning. Young queen was trying to run and think in the same time, but it was hard, very hard. Lioness was exhausted, terrified and lost. Five months of living in the Golden Sands hadn't taught her even basics of local topography. She saw the walls of Rumble Gorge, she knew that behind its mouth there is just two kilometres of desert and then safe rock of Golden Cave, but traits of her route were unknown to her. She was speeding at random, only thanks to enormous luck not falling to one of numerous cracks in gorge's bottom. She was trying to chose the optimal way, to save every joule of energy, finding the shortest shortcut, but she just couldn't regain any orientation in that crazy run. She knew that she was much slower and less enduring than her chase. In the same time she was no match in combat. Her only chance was to reach the safe home or at least close enough to call for help. The rules of game were clear, as clear as that Kiara was losing fast.

She tripped when her front paw fell into small rock crack. Lioness even didn't felt that – just saw as her limb stuck in hole, then whole world turned upside-down. She made somersault and landed perfectly on her back. It would be funny, especially seen from aside, however Kiara felt no urge to laugh but to cry. The wave of pain from broken paw deluged her. No, it was not broken! Just a bit stretched… I must get up and run…

She opened her eyes to see perfectly blue sky above. Then she rolled on her side, gently pulling her paw up. It hurt, but was still in one piece. There still was a chance. She stood up and carefully based on wounded limb. A pain returned and queen felt she had to make a break to overcome it. She looked around, but not to see for her pursuer. She needed just to calm her scared mind. She glimpsed on gorge around and just thought about its strange beauty.

The Golden Sands and its vicinity were so unlike to Pridelands. But were also charming as well. It was a harsh kind of beauty – made of sharp rock and monumental walls of stone. And – of course – endless plains of golden sand. But the silent majesty of ancient land appealed to Kiara's heart in different, however the same strong way than mild features of her home savannah. "I'm queen of that kingdom." She thought, letting her first tears to flow. She was crying both because of burning pain in her paw and sudden understanding of her past errors. "And I don't know my land. I was responsible for that soil but I didn't care of knowing it and loving it as I should. And that doomed me now. If I only knew the Rumble Gorge, I would have escaped…" But then she heard steps of running lion. The chase was near.

Kiara turned back to the deeper gorge. She was looking on north-west, just against the early afternoon sun. But in the deluge of golden rays, she felt where exactly were lioness chasing her. Fur of pursuer was sparkling with reflected light, however queen knew that in reality it was much darker, almost brown. When she got closed, Kiara was able to look on her persecutor once more. Young, well-built female of blue eyes and decisive stare seemed was coming slowly, carefully, ready to attack. "Does she really think I would defend myself?" sobbed queen in mind. "She is stronger, well trained and unhurt. There is no way I could stand against her." Pursuer had some wild and erratic beauty, so alike to landscape around. Her sharp muzzle-features and decisive moves were expressing clear intend to kill.

"Stand and fight!" shouted adversary. "I will kill you."

"I… I can't!" sobbed Kiara, raising her scratched paw. "I just can't."

"There is no room for weakens here, my lady." Said brown lioness. In her voice the irony was clearly heard. "Stand up and fight!"

"You are stronger. I can't win with you."

"So, you will let me just slaughter your?" asked attacked, slowly coming to paralysed with fear queen. "Is that what you were taught?"

"It hurts." Cried Kiara, still raising her wounded paw.

"I know." Nodded brown lioness and pounced on queen.

She did her best to shun. What she managed was to jump few feet aside, so claws of attacker pierced the air not her throat. But she was pushed with mass of warrioress and fell to the ground. When she raised her head against rays of sun she sensed that enemy was just behind her, putting her paw on queen's neck.

"I'm sorry." Whispered brown lioness. "There is no room for weakness here."

Then Kiara felt cold touch of sharp claws on her throat.


	10. The Golden Branch

The Golden Branch

The Golden Branch

!!This is one of three possible ending of "Trails on Sand". I recommended this one for persons a bit shocked with my tale, especially Kiara-fans (who decided to read ToS in spite of warnings). But if You got like Tetesi character and somehow You cheer her in her heroic, yet murderous struggle, do not read this! "The Brown Branch" is much more appropriate for You. (Warning! This story should be read with carefulness. It contains scenes of violence and many troubling themes. It's also not the best story for devoted fans of Kiara. Knowing TSH and TGQ is recommended to read it. Also TNR helps You to get familiar with scene of this tale – Golden Sands.)!!

Chungu hit Tetesi's side with impetus that threw them both over four metres aside. Lioness was surprised, but she anyway managed to hit new enemy in paw. They both landed awkwardly on their backs and it took several seconds for brownfurred and redmaned to stand up. Kiara instantly rolled aside, leaving free battlefield to combatants.

"You killed Angaa!" growled Chungu.

"Sorry, I had to misunderstand his peaceful intentions." Snorted Tetesi. In fact she was furious. It came not as she planned. Then she called to Kiara. "Rejoice, my lady! Join the enemy of pride and kill me."

"Chungu!" screamed queen. "Do not kill her. Just wound her and get to cave."

"With all due respect, you highness." Growled rouge. "Shut up!" And pounced on Tetesi.

This fight wasn't so impressive. It was just a desperate exchange of quick hits where both sides were unprepared and furious. Brownfurred was sparking with anger for disrupting her plans. Chungu was in berserk after death of his friend. Because his fierce and erratic attacks, Tetesi seemed to have some superiority. She was a bit tired and definitely weaker. But she was also already warmed up to fight, acting in adrenaline rush and was generally better trained.

Queen was looking on that without move. Beware of how it ended previous time, she was far from intervention. And in fact she had no idea whom to cheer. To Tetesi, claiming she wanted to… and trying to kill her, or rouge lion, who was an ally of killed assassin? If she understood it right, both combatants were struggling for honour of killing the Golden Queen. This time she had no objections of following father's voice. She turned to Golden Sands and started to run. She didn't look back when she heard noise of avalanche behind her. She was crying and running. Her paws were burning with pain, but she didn't stop before Golden Massif.

_And that's the way it ends. I'm laying here, broken and dying, under stones and gravel. I guess Chungu is already dead and I will follow him shortly. Broken rear paws and most of ribs, internal haemorrhage that I feel in my chest. Stream of blood are flowing over my wounded lungs. So it's almost done. I'm could be only happy that I managed to tell you my story before the end._

_The details of fight? Oh, never mind. When I understood that I had to charge to kill Chungu and catch Kiara, I just jumped on gorge slope on loose limestone and with no surprise noticed that rouge followed me. So I grabbed the ledge and waited for him to catch my rear paws. He pulled down, what was too much for fragile rocks. Then shower of rubble covered us. I guess he died instantly, hit in head by some bigger fragment. I had this luck to pass away in pain for several hours._

_It was enough time to reconsider all what I have done. I turned out to be weak, that I failed. But even if I succeeded, could I call myself strong? I hurt Kovu, by standing against his orders, laws and emotions. I damaged his matehood and caused him many pains. That is not the way the subject should act. That's not the way that lover should act. I should accept the fate I was given and be happy in the way I could. Because I stepped away from that path I was removed from the Circle of Life. Fortunately for everyone._

_But somehow I die happily. I got better fate that I deserved. Until death I was enjoying love of my king. I doubt if Kiara would dare to tell him whole true. So he will probably remember me like his devoted subject and real…_

_Never mind. Kiara is his mate and now she had right and duty to love him and expect him to love her back. I regret that she is still so weak queen. I failed as a tutor, she will never be Golden One._

_So take care of her, mother… girls. She needs your guidance._

_I'm sorry Kovu. I'm so glad you will never know about how stupid was way I loved you._

_I… I'm done. I'm going back on desert where I belong. Maybe, someday I will find there the oasis of redemption._

Epilogue

While I'm recalling that day, I can't stop myself from shivering. I was so close to death then and I lost so much. I lost my childish faith in the world and what was most hard for me, I lost only lioness that I could call my friend here. She tried to kill me, but she failed.

However she was close.

I have never said Kovu what happened. First of all I wasn't sure how ended fight in gorge. So I just called pride there and run back. We found dead bodies of Tetesi and Chungu, partially covered with stones after an avalanche. Lion died because of hit in his head with heavy piece of limestone. My friend got wounded in avalanche, but it seems she was dying a while, bleeding from numerous injuries. But I couldn't help that – I got assistance as fast as I could.

When I saw her dead, I burst with cry. It was both relief and genuine sorrow. My beloved rival was gone. Kovu came to body and did what I was afraid he would. He bended down and kissed her blooded lips. No one saw it, except of me. He really loved her. In that case her plan and attempt wasn't as crazy as I thought.

So, could I tell him how it was? Of course no! I just came to him and cuddled in his side. From that moment again we were close each other as earlier. She, the barrier between us, was gone. It's bad to feel happy about someone's death, but I was happy. However I cried honestly. I don't know, I still miss her even now.

About an hour after that Lipizi and Jamaa ran into gorge and found Angaa's body. So, the story seemed to be obvious – two rouges wanted to kill the Golden Queen but failed, due to heroic stand of faithful Tetesi, who gave her life for her monarchess. Admit it – that version makes much more sense than the real story.

Kovu exiled Lipizi, knowing that she encouraged Angaa to assassination. She actually confessed that by herself.

"I loved him, you bastard!" cried lighfurred. "Ghibu was father of my cubs… But I loved him… I love them both and you killed them both." She rushed to pounce on Kovu. Jamaa overturned her and pinned to the ground.

"Please…" he whispered. "Don't avenge on her."

"You are not allowed to live here, Lipizi." Called Kovu. "Your cubs shall stay in the pride. We will give them better care than their wicked mother could give."

"I bet you will, Your Infallibility!" and spat on my mate.

"Are you trying my patience?" asked Kovu with growling voice. Maybe first time in his life he was so angry and merciless. But it was necessary. I noticed as Kauli smiled, very pleased. "Go away."

She turned east and set off ahead. After few steps she stopped, to look on her cubs, but growl of whole pride hastened her. So she went further and Jamaa followed.

"Wait, Jamaa!" called surprised Kovu. "I have nothing against you. You may stay and…"

"You are noble and right king, my lord." Said lion with hollow voice. "It's really unfortunate what happened here. But please, do not ask me to praise your justice. It hurts." Then he turned back to Lipizi. "I'm going with her, because she is only pride I have now. Farewell, fair ruler. I hope you are satisfied."

Lionesses sighed with sorrow. Jamaa was favourite of whole pride. But if he willingly defied the king, it was better for him to leave. But 'better' not always means 'good'.

"Let's go home." Said Kovu finally. "Many bad things happened, but we can't undo them. We could only make sure that none of those mistakes would be repeated in future."

So we entered cave – smaller and harmed pride. But somehow stronger. We were the whole again.

\/\/\/

I sometimes wonder how it could be, if Tetesi succeeded and killed me. If she would be better queen than me? Very likely! Could she live with memory of my death and be happy? I prefer not to answer that question. Maybe someday I will ask her about that. I feel that she is on the sky now, where all brave and good lionesses go after death. Why there? Haven't she deserved on punishment? I'm not the person to judge her. I just have intuition she is still close to me… and Kovu and she is somehow helping us.

I'm going very well with Kovu. Dhalimu is growing fast and we are good family together. Good pride too. But sometimes I look on my life and see in how many things I lack as the Golden One. All pride is teaching me, but I lost hope to be fully educated before I die. But I try everyway, with assistance of those I love.

So, Stars, help me in being good queen.

…and Tetesi… if I may ask you, try to help me too.

The End

TakaPL – August 2007


	11. The Brown Branch

The Brown Branch

The Brown Branch

!! This is one of three possible ending of "Trails on Sand". I recommended this one for persons who cheer her in her heroic, yet murderous quest. If you are a Kiara-fan, this ending would be rather unacceptable for you. Maybe stop on reading TGB, or check next one. (Warning! This story should be read with carefulness. It contains scenes of violence and many troubling themes. It's also not the best story for devoted fans of Kiara. Knowing TSH and TGQ is recommended to read it. Also TNR helps You to get familiar with scene of this tale – Golden Sands.)!!

Chungu hit Tetesi's side with impetus that threw them both over four metres aside. Brownfurred intuitively clenched her paws, plunging them into Kiara's neck. So when rouge pushed her in side, she also pulled her claws in queen's body. But then she was grabbed in the air and second later landed on sand. One of the first thing the noticed what that her paws was all spotted with blood of lioness.

"Damn!" thought brownfurred. "I so wanted to kill her, that I actually missed the moment." But before she smiled, heavy blow struck her forehead.

"You killed Angaa!" growled Chungu.

"Sorry, I had to misunderstood his peaceful intentions." Snorted Tetesi with weary voice. The dizziness inside her head was overwhelming. She was also totally confused. It came not as she planned.

"You will die." Called lion and hit again.

"Someday everyone will." Smiled Tetesi, somehow shunning another attack. That gave her enough time to take a look around. She saw Kiara, slowly hobbling in Golden Cave direction. From her neck was flowing down the red stream of artery's blood. "You are done anyway, Chungu!" called brownfurred. "Look, you killed the queen!"

"I?" lion stopped shocked. "You did it."

"Kill me too and they will surely believe you!" laughed Tetesi and rouge uncertainly turned his stare back. Maybe it wasn't too noble nor heroic, but lioness pounced in that moment.

Looking back, rouge unshielded his precious neck. Tetesi didn't waste her chance and hit exactly in that spot. With claws she plunged into his side, to get a grab, then bit the throat. Whatever it looks, it's not easy for a lioness with rather small jaw to crush giant male's neck. Apart of size, it was just hard to aim, because of mane. But Tetesi hit good enough to damage one of neck arteries. She jumped back instantly then, not tempting her fate. If she stayed a moment longer even fatal wounded male could squashed her in his mighty grip.

So she stopped several metres before rouge, looking on his neck. The blood was almost unseen, because lion's mane was naturally red. But then it was glued with moisture in places where Tetesi hit. Chungu was bleeding to death. However he was still dangerous. Lioness prepared herself for further combat. She had to eliminate last witness of her assassination, what wasn't hard, if she was going to be careful. She was – attacking from distance, tiring the enemy, he waited for nature to do her job. Moves of lion were becoming slower and slower, less firm and agile. Tetesi decided that she could finish him with one decisive attack. But somehow stopped her. She still was circling around fading enemy.

"Actually it's not his fault he got into this." She thought. "I know it rather a poor recompense, but I want him to die as a warrior, fighting to the last breath." So she was dancing around rouge until he finally hit the sand with no more life in his veins. Then she recalled herself about Kiara. Tetesi turned east and set off to run, but after few steps she understood it was useless. Queen had already lost her race with the death.

\/\/\/

Kiara was walking ahead, slowly losing any vision. She felt no more pain nor sorrow, just overwhelming weakness in whole body. She knew she was dying but somehow – she didn't know why - tried to go as far as she could.

"Maybe I doing it for Kovu." She though with fading mind. "And somehow for Tetesi too. She killed me, because I was too weak. I will show them both, I really can walk the desert. It's not so hard, as I thought. Just you have to forget about weariness and want to move ahead. Can you see it Kovu? I'm a desert lioness now!" whispered in mind, then hit with muzzle into hot sand of her kingdom.

_When I got to her, she was already dead. She was almost exsaguined, not surprisingly after cut of both neck arteries. I was simply amazed how she got that far. Maybe it was just her dying message? That he wasn't as weak as I though?_

_Then I burst in tears. I know, it sounds stupid, but I was actually crying for her. She was my rival, she stole Kovu from me. But she was also a friend. Maybe only I had in Golden Sands. The closest person to me, except of Kovu and mother. I bended down to her and licked her forehead, still sobbing. It wasn't pang of remorse, just pang of sorrow. But then I calmed down. I had to save tears for later._

_It prepared that too – I had to lie before Kovu and made him believe what he wanted to. Maybe it sounds easy, but for me cheating my love was much harder than killing my friend. I scratched my cheeks and forehead with my own paws. Then I got back to Kiara's body and added another cut on her neck. Thanks to those injuries looked as inflicted by male's paws. After that I was ready to do the worst part._

_Hobbling and partially crawling came easily for me, because I was actually exhausted. Few my wound had done some work too, so I was marching home as half-dead. As first mother noticed me. She roared to alarm pride and soon after almost everyone came for me. Only Lipizi, Jamaa and guarding them Danti, Ostasi and Tuli stayed. Of course cubs were in cave too. So I was quickly surrounded by almost everyone, but I was looking only for one silhouette. I kept my head on the ground and didn't move an inch when Kovu bended down to me and asked with terrified voice._

"_Kiara… where is Kiara!?"_

"_My lord… forgive me!" I called with all my might, with blow of that yell some sand from the ground. "She… she…" I burst in the cry. In the same time faked and real ones._

_I felt as mother laid down next to me and lick my head. I remained motionless, waiting for sentence of my king. I knew he ran to body of Kiara and was watching lionesses to lift it up and carry back. I was still unsure how would react my king. Earlier I was sure that I succeed. But lying in sand then I was scared as I was never in my life. Even in day of Battle of Reunion. Finally the procession return to us._

"_Tetesi…" I heard his broken, although gentle voice. "Are you hurt?"_

"_I failed… I failed." I was repeating. I was so scared that my panic and remorse was absolutely honest._

"_How is she?" asked king to my mother. I heard also whispers of other girls: 'She fought with two lions!' 'Stars! How did she make it?'_

"_Wounded, shocked… But has no serious injuries."_

"_I deserved to die!" I sobbed._

_Then it happened. Kovu came closer and laid down in sand next to me. I sensed his muzzle next to my ear. He whispered._

"_No… That was I who failed. Stand, please… I beg you. You are only who left me now, Tetesi."_

_Sound of those words call my body to jump up. Fortunately I was too weak to obeyed that. So I was taken by mother and Ukungu and carried after dead queen to cave. I lost my consciousness in progress._

_When I woke up, I noticed I was in king's chamber in king's bedding. In entrance to room was sleeping mother and just next to me was lying Kovu. When I made my first move, king instantly opened his eyes and stood up._

"_Lay low, Tetesi, rest."_

"_No…" I whispered, again starting to cry. Those things couldn't be prepared, I was really feeling terrible. "It isn't true…"_

"_Hush, just sleep."_

"_Kiara…"_

"_Kiara is dead." Said Kovu with broken voice. "But it's not your fault. You almost died standing for her… It was a miracle you survived."_

"_So I let her die…" I panted. "I killed her…" added with ironical honesty._

"_NO!" gasped Kovu. "You did what you could."_

"_Indeed!" I thought._

"_Tetesi, please, believe me! No one blames you for what has happened!"_

"_Except of you, sir." I said._

"_No, I would never blame you. I'm far from it!" he assured._

_Then my mother woke up and looked on us. She asked with stare what she had to bring, but Kovu just asked her._

"_Dotty, tell her. What we think about her."_

"_What?" murmured mom, but then instantly said. "My darling… We all are so glad you made it… And we are proud of you. You did well!"_

"_You have no idea how good I was." I thought, hiding my smile._

"_But queen…"_

"_No one could demand more from you. You did right thing." Said my mother and exited the chamber with tears in her eyes. Funny, sometimes I wonder if she knows the truth and then said it understanding what she was really exculpating. Who knows. She is very wise lioness._

"_Tetesi?" Asked Kovu. I looked into his eyes. "Never blame yourself. You survived and use that chance. You was destined to die, fighting with two lions. But you made it. That's a sign from the Stars." Maybe, but from which ones? I thing that from Kings of the Past only Great Scar would understood me. I hope he did._

"_I doubt if I ever forgive myself." I said. "She was… my student, I had to care about her."_

"_Please, forgive." Said Kovu. "There are still ones here for whom you must take care." He paused for a moment, then added with shivering voice. "I wouldn't told you before the mourning after Kiara is over, but you know it anyway. Am I right?" I nodded your head. "I really miss Kiara. But that fact can't change the simple truth. I love you. I loved earlier, when she was still alive, but…"_

"_I loved you too, my king. My Kovu." I replied. "I would never dared to say it before, but now…" I paused too, giving him time to smile. "If Stars decided that I should survive, it happened with purpose. Do you want me to be at your side from now on?"_

_He nodded his head, exactly as I always imagined it would look. Inside I sighed with relief. It would be really, really stupid to kill your best friend in vain._

Epilogue

Days, months and now even years has passed from that day. Many things has changed, but in the way I liked them to.

It was hard, but necessary to exile Lipizi from Golden Sands. Fortunately Jamaa decided to go with her. I remember that day.

"I loved him, you bastard!" cried lightfurred, when she was for the last time standing before Golden Cave. "Ghibu was a father of my cubs… But I loved him… I love them both and you killed them both." She rushed to pounce on Kovu. Jamaa overturned her and pinned to the ground.

"Please…" he whispered. "Don't avenge on her."

"You are not allowed to live here, Lipizi." Called Kovu. "Your cubs shall stay in the pride. We will give them better care than their wicked mother could give."

"I bet you will, Your Infallibility!" and spat on my mate.

"Are you trying my patience?" asked Kovu with growling voice. Maybe first time in his life he was so angry and merciless. But it was necessary. I noticed as Kauli smiled, very pleased. "Go away."

She turned east and set off ahead. After few steps she stopped, to look on her cubs, but growl of whole pride hastened her. So she went further and Jamaa followed.

"Wait, Jamaa!" called surprised Kovu. "I have nothing against you. You may stay and…"

"You are a noble and right king, my lord." Said lion with hollow voice. "It's really unfortunate what happened here. But please, do not ask me to praise your justice. It hurts." Then he turned back to Lipizi. "I'm going with her, because she is the only pride I have now. Farewell, fair ruler. I hope you are satisfied."

Lionesses sighed with sorrow. Jamaa was favourite of whole pride. But if he willingly defied the king, it was better for him to leave. But 'better' not always means 'good'.

"Let's go home." Said Kovu finally. "Many bad things happened, but we can't undo them. We could only make sure that none of those mistakes would be repeated in future."

So we entered cave – smaller and harmed pride. But somehow stronger. We were whole again.

And then it all came… well not to track it had been going earlier, but on better way. I became Golden Queen soon after mourning was finished. But who cares… That wasn't my aim after all. Kovu was. Anyway I became monarchess and took the responsibility as well as I could. Ask girls, but I think I'm good lioness on my place. Mother says the best since many generations, but mothers always say such a things. I love her also because of that.

With Kovu I had a cub, girl we called Kota. I love her with all my heart, but I never struggled for throne for her. Kingdom has its heir already and I don't care it's Kiara's son. In the very first place it's Kovu's son. I love him and he calls me 'mother'.

Dhalimu is almost mature now. Yesterday we announced his maturity of three years. We gathered all animals of land before Golden Cave and let them hear the mighty roar of prince. I was standing behind him, with my beloved Kovu by my side. Near were also: my mother (she is doing very well and for her age. I pray she will be with us as long as it's possible), my little Kota (All right, not so little, she is over two and growing to become beautiful lioness) and all lovely girls of pride. My subjects, my friends.

Gathered animals bowed before rulers of their land, that meant also before me, the Golden Queen. I saw the proud smile of Dhalimu and sparking happiness among all our pride. We are perfect and loving family, ruling the greatest kingdom in Lions Lands. We survived the crisis and dared the tomorrow. We won.

I wonder how should I look on Kiara's death. Is that was necessary for today's harmony or I'm just looking for another excuse for what I've done? Who knows? I asked Kiara many times, looking on nightly sky above me. She never has spoken to me, but I actually doubt if she hates me. After all used her death in the best way I could.

I'm a murderer. The paws I'm now stroking mane of my mate and king, the same I was hugging my daughter and stepson, the same that carried me on hunting for my pride – the same paws are stained with blood of Kiara of Pridelands. My predecessor. My rival. My friend.

But if that is the price I have to pay for peace and happiness of my kingdom, I pay it gladly!

The End

TakaPL – August 2007


	12. The Tawny Branch

The Tawny Branch

The Tawny Branch

!! This is one of three possible ending of "Trails on Sand". Special one – no comments this time, just check yourselves. (Warning! This story should be read with carefulness. It contains scenes of violence and many troubling themes. It's also not the best story for devoted fans of Kiara. Knowing TSH and TGQ is recommended to read it. Also TNR helps You to get familiar with scene of this tale – Golden Sands.)!!

Chungu hit Tetesi's side with impetus that threw them both over four metres aside. Lioness was surprised, but she anyway managed to hit new enemy in paw. They both landed awkwardly in backs and it took several seconds for brownfurred and redmaned to stand up. Kiara instantly rolled aside, leaving free battlefield to combatants.

"You killed Angaa!" growled Chungu.

"Sorry, I had to misunderstood his peaceful intentions." Snorted Tetesi. In fact she was furious. It came not as she planned. Then she called to Kiara. "Rejoice, my lady! Join the enemy of pride and kill me."

"Chungu!" screamed queen. "Do not kill her. Just wound her and get to cave."

"With all due respect, you highness." Growled rouge. "Shut up!" And pounced on Tetesi.

This fight wasn't too impressive. It was just a desperate exchange of quick hits where both sided were unprepared and furious. Brownfurred was sparking with anger for disrupting her plans. Chungu was in berserk after death of his friend. Because his fierce and erratic attacks, Tetesi seemed to have some superiority. She was a bit tired and definitely weaker. But she was also already warmed up to fight, acting in adrenaline rush and was generally better trained.

Queen was looking on that without move. Beware of how it ended previous time, she was far from intervention. And in fact she had no idea whom to cheer. To Tetesi, claiming she wanted to… and actually trying to kill her, or rouge lion, who was an ally of killed assassin. If she understood it right, both combatants were struggling for honour of murdering Golden Queen. But somehow it didn't matter. Kiara discovered that she was with all her heart cheering Tetesi.

She made a step ahead, to came with help, but then she felt a terrible pain in her paw. She noticed that her limb was deeply cut, most likely by brownfurred's claws. When rouge hit Tetesi in side, she instinctively clenched her grim. It was a real miracle that queen managed to shrink her body and covered throat with paw. Instead of arteries of her neck, only fur and some muscles of limb were cut.

"Tetesi… Why!?" she called, crying from pain.

"Disrupt me one more time and you will never know!" gasped lioness, who was almost pinned to the ground in moment of inattention.

"Sorry!" replied queen.

"Do not sorry, dammit!" gasped lioness, rolling on rocks and shunning next rouge's attacks. "Run, that's your chance!"

"Should I call for help?" asked Kiara.

"Don't bother yourself." Snorted brownfurred, standing up and withdrawing to the stonewall. "He will finish me without any help."

"I mean… for you."

"Shut up!" called both lion and lioness.

So queen did the only reasonable thing she could: turned back to Golden Massif and started to jump on three paws in home's direction. Tetesi noticed as she was hobbling with snake's speed. That caught attention of Chungu.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked.

"Will you let her go?"

"Hmm…. What?" yelled Chungu and turned head back. That wasn't a smart move.

And what did Tetesi wasn't neither fair nor heroic but deadly efficient. Then lion unshielded his vulnerable neck brownfurred attacked. She plunged her claws into his shoulders then struck with her jaws. Her teethes got to enemy's throat and in one bite squashed his trachea.

She even didn't bother to watch her adversary die. Just jumped ahead in escaping Kiara's direction, leaving chocking rouge behind. After not more than minute she outran her game and stopped before her.

"Going home, my lady?" asked with poisonous smile.

"As you taught me – fight until you can." Said Kiara seriously. "At least you can't say I didn't try."

"I can't." nodded Tetesi, looking in her eyes. "I think I don't have to explain you, you know it all. I'm really sorry, Kiara. If you wasn't his mate, maybe we would be good friends. Or… we actually were?"

"I could say so." Replied goldenfurred.

_No, it was horrible. If she cursed me, spat at me and cried with hatred it would be much easier to finish her. But then? She didn't seem to be angry! Just sad. And what was even more painful. She said._

"_So now you will be the queen. I think he already loves you. So he will forget me soon. Anyway… good luck." In her voice I heard almost complete resignation about coming death. "But remember what you promised about Dhalimu. Now you are his mother."_

_I know it had to look grotesque, but I burst in tears. I, cold-blood plotter, murderer to be, with paws stained in blood, was crying, touched by materly and motherly devotion of my enemy. And who knows, maybe she would melted my will to kill with her innocent look, but she made a step ahead, trying to fool me. I just reacted._

_I pushed her strongly and she overturned on the sand. Then I raised my right paw of extended claws and pointed my stare on her face. Then I heard her terrified cry._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Whatever it looks, it hard to change destination of already started hit. I put all my might not to reach queen's face. My claws hit the sand just inches next to her head. Then I reached my limit. I burst in cry too and fell down. Moment later we were hugging each other and crying aloud. As much as I failed as murderer, she failed as victim._

_It took as several minutes to stop. Then I stood up and looked on laying queen. I said, trying to sound scary and decisively._

"_It's over, Kiara. I won."_

"_I know that."_

"_But you have beaten me." I added and she narrowed her eyes in surprise. "You are not pregnant." I said with certainty. "But it's possible. I won't kill you."_

"_Oh…" gasped confused queen. "But I will tell…" she involuntary spoke her thought._

"_All right, I will kill you." I said and she cried with fear. "Stop it! I was kidding! Don't cry, you idiot!" Well, that was definitely shocking thing to call my queen like that. But it just happened and when I heard my own voice I knew that after all I actually won. "I won't."_

"_So…" she sobbed, standing up from sand._

"_And you won't tell Kovu about it."_

"_How do you know?" she asked._

"_Just know." I smiled. "From no on we have learn live together and somehow tolerate our presence."_

"_You mean…"_

"_I mean that you will still be a queen." I explained. "But you must face the truth. Kovu is mine!"_

Epilogue

There was no special ceremony, because about that, because actually no one knew that Kota is a royal cub. No one, except Kovu, me (that's rather obvious) and Kiara. Perhaps my mother knows something too, but even if she is far from spreading that news. To be honesty: she is also far from grieve about it.

I say it now with certainty – Kota won't be a queen, she probably will never get know that she is Kovu's child. It will stay in secret of our two. Or three (four eventually), however not widespread. I love my daughter but I'm not greedy. As a an actual monarchess of Golden Sands I must care also about order and prosper of my kingdom. And it requires clear and straight succession. Throne will go to Dhalimu. It's such a lovely boy and somehow I really regret that he is not a good match for Kota. Now you all know why.

But anyway – that day was a hour of my triumph over Kiara. Well I didn't want to be cruel, but I had to show who was running Golden Sands. I hope that she will accept the way of things and we would be friends again.

Just after events in gorge I experienced most crazy time in my life. Kiara said nothing, as I predicted. Kovu asked no troubling question, most likely didn't want to. He believed in the most probable version that I fixed with queen and since then showed no interest how it was possible that I managed to kill two rouges with Kiara by my side and I got neither her or me to be killed. "Stars blessed us" - that was the right answer.

So how it came that Kovu and me become lovers? Well, maybe it not so easy to believe, but it just happened. On night after banishing Lepizi (Jamaa decided to leave with her), Kovu sought peace and silence on massif plateau. He found me instead.

"Should I leave, my lord?" I asked with self-confidence. Well after successful fight with two males, being close to killing my queen and becoming hero because of both those things I became real self-confident. I hope you don't mind.

"Yes, I mean no… that is…" Kovu after crisis lacked of perkiness. So can't you see that was not only my dream, but also a duty to help him. Honestly – I didn't care for duty then, but keep that in mind I follow the voice of raison d'etat too.

"I will do everything you say, but you must be sure of your orders." I said with playfully voice and came closer. "Remember, cast out me as soon as you decide."

"Tetesi…" he sighed and nestled to my side. Just like that, I didn't any move to encourage him. Really.

All right, I don't care you don't believe me. Listen then:

"Something is wrong my lord?"

"Wrong?" yelled king. "Stars! I almost lost y… Kiara and you, that I was forced to exile two lions, one innocent."

"You did what you had to." I said. "You regret that not because you did wrong, but because you are so tender hearted."

"Is that so bad?" he asked.

"Not completely, if you are tender hearted for me too." I replied and we both laughed.

"Tetesi…" she whispered to my ear. "You did so much for me and pride… And I have no idea how could I thank you… Reward you."

"I think you have, my lord." I replied. "And fortunately it's a kind of price you will pay gladly."

"Huh?" managed to ask Kovu, before I made him silent with kiss.

And how it's came.

Kiara accepted what she couldn't change. I like her for that, she is very reasonable. She seems to hold no grudge, or she holds it very deep. But after all she shouldn't complain. She is the queen, mother of heir. In theory.

In fact although pride knows nothing, it feels how things really go. I'm doing work of hunting team leader, not only because Kiara is an awful hunter. But because I should do it. Girls threat me not just like a friend, but had more esteem for me than for official monarchess. Not that they dislike Kiara, but… you know. Now queen is only mother of Dhalimu for them.

Dhalimu is really nice boy. He calls me 'aunt' and my mothers calls even 'grandma'. I'm just charmed by Kovu's son and I'm really glad to see he is growing to be a king someday.

And about royal majesty – just look now. After giving name for Kota we are going back to cave. Kovu and Kiara lead, as rulers. Girls bow before king with honest impulse of hers. But those ones who are on our left and should bow to Kiara, somehow – most likely subliminal – are turning their heads to the ground a second too late. Just as they were greeting me instead of her. I feel that see of trust and admire around me and I'm paddling in it with pride. But not in vain pride.

I'm just getting what I should for my loyal service as a real monarchess of Golden Sands. In exchange I'm guiding Kovu on path of reign with my best, as great Zira taught me. Not for honours, not for fame, just because of sense of duty. And my only, but fair reward is love of my king and lover.

Can you imagine anything better?

The End

TakaPL – August 2007


End file.
